Adrift
by Stargate Fan
Summary: Sequel to A Woman On Every Planet. After Daniel's recovery from the Lifeboat incident, he suddenly remembers what he was doing on Vis Uban.
1. Memories Can Be So Cruel

Adrift

Sequel to A Woman On Every Planet

This takes place a few weeks after S7 Lifeboat

Chapter 1 – Memories Can Be So Cruel

It hit Daniel like a staff blast and he wondered why he hadn't thought of it before. His mouth went dry as sand and his respiration sped up along with his heart beat. His hands shook with the trauma of the explicit memory of a time past. It must have been because of his strange relationship with Keenin, the boy who'd been downloaded into his consciousness along with eleven others from the Stromos on P2A-347 and oh, and isn't that a nice memory?

He'd been with a woman. Slept with her in the 'biblical' sense for many nights during his foggy duration on Vis Uban before he was found by Jack and the rest of SG-1. Or what was SG-1 at that time. He'd been made love to and had made love with an extraordinary woman for almost two months. He never knew her name because she came to him in the middle of the night and left before dawn. He never saw her until the day he left when she entered his tent and implored him to leave with his friends. She knew he needed to find out who he was and would always feel inadequate until he did. And, he'd forgotten all about her.

_'How could I have done that? Just forget her like she never existed? I'm not the most sensitive man on earth but I never thought I would ever do that to a woman. Use her and discard her afterwards like she was nothing but a tool to be set aside when finished!' _He was so ashamed of himself as he leaned forward to hold his head in his hands, eyes closed and remembering.

When he had lived on Abydos with Sha're, there had been a lot of pressure for the newlyweds to conceive a child, an heir for the ruling family. They were akin to royalty and he felt a lot of unease at being thrown into the middle of that three-ring circus, made to perform. All their neighbors gave them knowing looks and offered remedies that would cure whatever problem they figured was the cause. Sha're understood what the community expected of them but she also wanted to take some time and just be his wife for a while. They didn't know each other at all when they were married. In fact, in the very beginning, he didn't even know they were married until two days had gone by and she'd explained all the teasing comments he'd heard from the people in the village.

After he realized what had happened, he took her to his bed – mostly to allay her fears that she wasn't a suitable wife for him which was a complete misunderstanding brought on by the fact that he hadn't consummated their marriage. He remembered how soft her skin was. How she trembled in his arms that first night together and how he tried to be careful and take his time with her. He wanted her first time to be wonderful and was willing to delay his own pleasure to make sure it would be. Her virginity was not a surprise to him but her willingness to explore the heights of their passion was and they soon found themselves eager for the sun to set each day.

As the weeks and months went on, they were met with looks of disapproval as their inability to conceive and he started hearing comments about them being cursed. People would stare at him as he walked through the village and some actually turned their backs on Sha're – people she'd known her whole life. He understood that their traditions were steeped in superstition but he didn't know how to change that in the short term. Others said that he was unhappy with her and didn't want her in his bed and that he would be looking for a second wife or a concubine. Finally, Sha're's father Kasuf decided that he'd had enough and called the village elders to a council meeting. He's heard the gossip and told them all that they were to put a stop to the it and that if they couldn't, punishment would be meted out. He also explained that it wasn't the fault of Dan'yel or Sha're. When the gods decided it was time, then it would happen. The talk was to cease and cease now!

Things were somewhat better after that. Some of the women came and apologized to them. They said they were sorry and Sha're smiled graciously and forgave them. It took him a little while longer. A few months after that, Apophis showed up and his world turned into a nightmare. Eventually, Amonet, the Goa'uld who'd taken over Sha're's body was killed by Teal'c in an attempt to stop her from murdering Daniel and he watched as Sha're was able to tell him she loved him right before she closed her eyes forever. And the dream of ever becoming a father died with her.

Three years had gone by and the pain was still there though not as sharp as it one was. He sat in the dark corner of his office and stared at her picture, remembering her laughter – her smile – her passion. He'd finally quit beating himself up over the fact that a year after their marriage, he'd uncovered the Stargate to let Jack and his team back through. It was right after that that Apophis showed up to kidnap Sha're and her brother Skarra. It took him a long time but he had finally come to terms with the fact that it wasn't his fault that they'd been taken. He still had nightmares about it all but hopefully time would eventually take care of that.

He now sat at his desk and thought about how he could find out what happened to the woman on Vis Uban.. The people of Vis Uban had been relocated when the SGC lured Anubis there in earth's attempt to find the location of the Lost City. Had they been allowed to return or was it too dangerous to do that? He had to find out.

He needed to talk to Sam. She was usually the one who found suitable planets for the relocation process that helped so many humans on other planets to find a new home. He looked at his watch and noted that it was well past dinner time and wondered if she was still on the base. He called her office but there wasn't any answer so he called the front gate and found out that she'd signed out at six. _'Good. Someplace private would be better for this discussion, anyway.'_

After grabbing his keys and locking his office door, he headed to the men's locker room to change into his civvies and soon was driving out of the parking lot and heading down Norad Rd. into town. Fort Carson as a small suburb of Colorado Springs and Sam lived on a quiet street there.

She greeted him with a smile, as she always did and took his jacket. She'd become so close to him over the years that he could talk to her about anything so he decided he would ask her if she knew who the woman was and where she was located.

First though, she asked him if he'd eaten dinner.

"No. In fact, that sounds like a good idea. Want to go somewhere?"

"How about take-out?"

"Fine by me," he said and waited while she ordered a large pizza with their favorite toppings.

A while later, as they sat together on the couch and finished their dinner, he brought up the topic of Vis Uban.

"I was wondering if you could help me out with something?"

Sam looked up at him and said, "Sure, if I can. What's up?"

"I need to find someone off world. Someone I knew on Vis Uban." He looked at her and she could see he was troubled by something. After all these years, she could read him very well.

"Oh? Shamda?"

He sat his plate on the table and said, "No, not Shamda. A woman. I don't know her name." He stared intently at his napkin after wiping his mouth and she could tell he was avoiding her look.

"A woman? Okay, what do you know about her?"

"Not much." He paused. "This is kinda embarrassing. I slept with her." He heard her sharp intake of breath and looked up. Her face said it all. "It wasn't what you think. Let me explain."

Sam watched as he blushed to the roots and kept her opinion to herself. She was definitely interested in what her friend had to say but would wait him out before giving him her opinion.

"She came to me at night when everyone was asleep. I never saw her and I didn't invite her, Sam. She showed up one night and it was dark. She made love to me and I wasn't even sure she was real that first night. The whole thing seemed dream like. And, she was always gone in the morning before dawn and I never saw her face until the day you, Jack and Teal'c came. She was the one who convinced me I had to go with you."

"Wait! You mean to tell me that she seduced you every night and you never asked her name?"

"Of course I did but she wouldn't tell me." He lowered his voice and went on. "I tried to find out who she was but I had to be careful. I didn't want her stoned to death for what we were both involved in so I discretely asked if anyone knew who was washing my robes and bringing me my meals. Nobody knew or maybe they weren't willing to say, but I never found out her name. To this day, I don't know it. Sam, we both filled a need in each other that no one there was able to." He saw the incredulous look on her face as she got up and went over to the fireplace to watch the flames. "It wasn't something I was looking for. It just happened."

"Okay, start at the beginning?"

He got up and started pacing as he told her the whole story not leaving out anything. She quietly watched as he seemed to grieve over his actions and she wondered how he could have forgotten her. "You really blanked out the whole thing until this episode with the people on the Stromos?"

"Yes, I think it was because of Keenin. Remember him?"

"Yes, he was the child but why do you think that?"

He took off his glasses and pinched his nose, a familiar gesture to her. "I'm not sure. Maybe because of the memory thing from both incidents. I don't know but when Keenin took over, I felt so much despair from him. He lost his mother and his world. He was very confused and everything he knew was gone and somehow I think that was how I felt when I woke up on P2A-347. I didn't have a clue who I was. My whole life before was gone. Keenin felt the same way." He put his glasses down and sighed.

He looked so forlorn that she hugged him, "I'm so sorry. When you came back all scared and confused, I was terrified that we were going to lose you again. It brought back all those feelings from when you died. I was desperate to find out how to get those others out of your head and then Janet wasn't even sure if you would survive the process."

He pulled back and said, "Well, if it hadn't happened, I might not have remembered what happened on Vis Uban."

"Okay. First thing in the morning I'll start going through the database and we'll find out where they went. Then I'll go through the registration of names and we'll see who she was."

"It can't be that easy."

"It is. We took pictures of everyone we relocated. She's there, Daniel. Tomorrow we're going to find out her name. And, Daniel, I'm sorry."

What for?"

She looked into his eyes and said, "The first reaction I had when you started to tell me this was anger. I automatically put you in the same category as most of the guys out there who only want one thing."

"Well, don't kick yourself over it. I felt the same way." he sighed and said, "But…"

"What?" she said as she took his hand.

"Sam, I'm worried. What if there's a child? If I got her pregnant she would be almost due to have her baby by now, if I figure right."

She could see the pain etched on his features and smiled. "A child? Okay, let's think about that for a moment. I don't suppose they had any kind of birth-control?"

"If they did, she never let on. I hate to admit it, but when it first happened, it wasn't a consideration. I was so surprised and within a few minutes, I was incapable of thought." He blushed and looked away. "I guess I'm no different than any other guy out there. Give me the opportunity and what do I do? Take advantage of some poor young woman."

Sam looked horrified at him and scolded him, saying, "Hey, stop that! You didn't go looking for her. She came to you in the middle of the night and jumped you! You're a man, Daniel! It sounds almost like rape to me."

"No! Not rape. After the initial shock, I was willing. Believe me."

"Willing or not, if you were a woman and a man did that to you, you'd look at it differently."

"Sam. You're forgetting something." He turned towards the fireplace and seemed ashamed to speak.

"What?" Sam was upset and didn't want him making excuses for what happened to him.

As she reached out to caress his back, he turned around and looked at her and said, "Hathor."


	2. The Explanation

Adrift

Chapter 2 – The Explanation

Daniel saw Sam's face go pale and immediately regretted what he'd said. "I'm sorry. I guess I could have left that out of this conversation."

Sam's hands flew to her face, covering her mouth in shock. "Oh, Daniel. I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't even thinking." The vocal reminder of Daniel's rape by the evil alien posing as the Egyptian goddess named Hathor, was like a dash of ice cold water.

"It's okay, Sam." He turned towards the couch and sat down with a heavy sigh. "It was a long time ago."

She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I was wrong, just the same. It's not something you should be reminded of."

He didn't tell her that it wasn't like he could ever forget the incident. The shame still haunted him in the darkest of nights in his dreams when he would wake shaking like a leaf with the sheets tangled around his legs as if he'd been trying to run away from Hathor, even while sleeping. His pulse would be racing and he'd be out of breath. A few times he woke up yelling, 'NO!' at the top of his lungs. But, she didn't need to know that. She didn't need to know about his horror at realizing that he had 'fathered' a large batch of Goa'uld larvae and what could have happened if they had matured. He would have been responsible for the destruction of their planet by an infiltration from within the mountain. Thankfully, they had all been destroyed.

"It's only 9:30. Would you like to go back to the base tonight and start searching or leave it for tomorrow?" She was willing to do either one.

"Let's leave it 'till morning." He was tired physically but also emotionally drained. He'd stayed up late the night before, working on a translation that Reynolds needed. He'd worked all day without a break and he was worn out.

He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Tired?" Sam asked.

He looked at her and said, "Yeah, but I'm also thinking about what you said. The difference between what Hathor did and what happened on Vis Uban is that Hathor drugged me and even when I tried to resist, she kept going and wouldn't stop. On Vis Uban, I didn't fight it because I didn't want to. I looked forward to the nights when the mystery woman, for lack of a better phrase, came to my bed. I didn't know who I was or where I'd come from. But god, Sam- I was so lonely."

Sam leaned against his shoulder and held his left hand as she said, "I can't even imagine. You didn't know anyone so you were on your own. Afraid, lonely… I don't know how you managed it. Do you think that is why you forgot about the woman on Vis Uban?"

"I've been thinking about that," Daniel said. "When I returned with you and the rest of the team, I eventually was inundated with a million memories that seemed to hit me all at once. When I remembered Sha're… it was like a faucet was opened. It really started when I talked to Teal'c. I told him that I remembered her and we discussed what had happened to her. After I went back to my quarters, things started coming back. I think I was a bit overwhelmed by it all. I was so busy reading mission reports and eventually I was back to work and… well… you know how busy we were. Things have settle down a bit lately and while I don't remember everything from before, I don't feel so anxious about it. So, I was at work yesterday and all of a sudden that memory hit me. That's the only way I can explain it."

They sat still for a few minutes and then Sam noticed that Daniel had dozed off. She sat up and looked at him. _ 'It's amazing he's still sane after all he's been through.'_

She got up and went to the linen closet for a pillow and blanket. When she returned, she removed his glasses and only had to give him a slight push to get him to lay down on the couch. She untied his shoes and set them on the floor by the front door, covered him with the blanket and turned off the lights. He'd slept there before and she knew he was comfortable staying at her place and she felt glad that he could trust her for safety and support. Then she went to her room, changed into pajamas and got a book out to read for a while. She couldn't help but wonder about what he'd told her, that he could be a father. _'How hard will that be for him? Knowing that he has a child living on another planet and he can't watch it grow and take his first steps or hear his first words. Providing the mystery woman did get pregnant.'_ She actually wished, for his sake, that there was no child. It would be a whole lot easier for him.

After staring at the page and realizing that she wasn't reading it, she decided to turn off the light and go to sleep.

eze

It was the smell of coffee that woke her. _'Daniel's up,'_ she thought as she looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was 6:30. As she walked down the hall towards the living room, she could see into the kitchen and noticed that Daniel was sitting at the table, staring into the distance.

"Morning," she said as she came up behind him and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Been up long?"

"A while." He watched her as she got a cup of coffee and then sat down across from him.

"How'd you sleep?" She saw the circles under his eyes and the fatigue in the lines on his face. "Never mind. I can see you didn't sleep well."

He sighed. "No. I woke up around midnight and seriously thought about going home but I just didn't have enough energy to get up off the couch to make the effort."

She took his hand and said, "I'm glad you stayed." Her smile was genuine and made him feel better about talking to her. He'd done the right thing.

"I do need to get home and get cleaned up, though. Can I meet you at the base or should I come back to pick you up?"

She squeezed his hand and said, "Why don't you wait a few minutes and I'll come with you."

"That works." he said and smiled. "Take your time."

She smiled back and took her cup up with her to her room. After a quick shower and getting dressed, she hurried down and grabbed her wallet.

The trip to Daniel's house took about 20 minutes. They went inside and she waited in the living room while he went up and showered and shaved. She walked around and looked at all the pictures he had on the walls. Some of them were of his parents and him so long ago when he was just a little boy. Others were of SG-1 and one very special one was of Sha're. Sam smiled and thought that Sha're had been one lucky woman. Daniel was really special and deserved someone to love him. Hopefully, some day that would happen again for him and he'd find some measure of happiness in his life.

She heard him walking around upstairs and knew he'd be down soon and ready to go.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw Sam and smiled. _'She's such a great friend. I don't know what I'd do without her.'_

Sam heard him enter the room and knew that this day would be difficult for him. "Can I ask you something?"

He looked up from tying his shoes and said, "Sure."

"Have you thought about what will happen if you find her?" She watched as he paused a second and then he looked up.

"I've given it some thought. I think that depends on her and what she wants. If she is pregnant, we'll need to talk. I don't know that she would want to come here and live on earth. And, I'm not sure I could even ask her to leave everything behind. But, I can't see leaving earth and living there, either. I did that before but I didn't have anything here to leave behind. Abydos became my home in every sense of the word. Now? Well, I couldn't go back to Abydos even if I wanted to because it no longer exists. But, that's a whole different thing. I have ties on earth now that I never had before and my work is important. We'll have to talk about what she wants and try to work something out."

He stood and grabbed his jacket. "Ready?"

eze

The first thing Sam did was check the data base for 'Vis Uban.' A listing came up of the planet the residents were transferred to and a listing of their names. Daniel sat down in front of the computer and started to scroll through the pictures.

"Uh, Sam? How many people did we relocate?"

"Altogether? About 6,000 people."

"This could take a while."

"It could. Let's have the computer sort them out by gender."

After a moment, the list came up again and they saw that it was narrowed down to about 4500 women and girls. "Wow, the guys are really outnumbered here."

"Well, you have to remember that they were all refugees from a bunch of different planets. On those planets, there were a number of parameters to explain that. Men fathered more than one child, usually. When they were conquered, the younger men and boys were taken away to be used as slave labor or made into Jaffa and trained to fight. That left the older men who weren't valued for their work or fighting skills and the women and girls. Some of the females were taken into slavery but in a lot of the cases, they went into hiding and eventually ended up on Vis Uban when they were rescued by the men who escaped the slave camps and went home. Those men had found out about Vis Uban and had the gate address so they took the rest of the people and went there. It was a closely guarded secret so the Goa'uld didn't know about it until we leaked the information to Anubis so that he would go there and find the false tablet."

"Sam, what happens if there are still refugees going there? They'll be captured, won't they?"

"Anubis is the only one who knows about it and he won't share that information. We have a small base there now and it's underground so any ships who approach won't see it. Anyone who comes through the gate is sent through to the new site. Unless, they're Goa'uld, of course, and then… well, they won't last long."

He smiled. "That's good."

"Okay, so do you need anything?" She watched as he started to scroll through the list.

"Thanks. No, I think I'm good."

"Page me if you need anything," she said and then left. She had a meeting with the scientists in the Astrophysics lab about a new device found on a distant planet.

eze

The problem Daniel had was that he had only seen her in daylight the one time and so many of the young women looked alike. Most of them had dark hair and olive colored skin. He figured that most of the planets these people had come from had been ones 'seeded' by ancient Egyptians, which meant that most of them looked similar.

He sat back in the chair and gazed at the screen. There were 14 women there within the age he thought she might be, and he didn't know which one she was. He decided to give it a rest and go get a cup of coffee. In the Commissary, he saw Jack and Teal'c sitting at a table in the corner.

Jack looked up and saw him. "Daniel." He waved him over and pulled out a chair for Daniel who approached with his coffee and a brownie. He saw that Daniel looked very tired and if he could read his body language correctly, Daniel was a bit upset.

"I ran into Sam earlier," Jack said. "She told me about your quest. How's it going?"

"Well, I narrowed it down to 14 women. Now I have to figure out which one she is. I don't suppose you two noticed a young woman with long dark hair and an olive complexion?"

"I saw many fitting that description, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c nodded to his young friend,

"Yeah, that's the problem. I can tell one from another and I'm not sure how I'm going to, once I get there. That is, if we're going." He looked hopefully at Jack.

"We do have a visit scheduled," said Jack. "We weren't planning on going until next month but I think I can talk Hammond on letting us go earlier. Sam mentioned that Dr. Fraiser wanted to go and check up on those who were sent there. Maybe we can work something out if she doesn't mind going a few weeks early."

Daniel nodded and after finishing his coffee and snack said, "I'm going to go back the computer and see if anything strikes me as familiar."

eze

General Hammond sat at the head of the briefing table and looked at Dr. Fraiser and the members of SG-1. Daniel had just finished explaining why he wanted to find the woman he'd been involved with.

Jack said, "Daniel, if you heard her voice, would that help?"

"It might, although we didn't really talk all that much." He looked quite embarrassed about the whole thing and turned red as he looked away.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Son," General Hammond said.

While the other members of his team tried to look interested in their notes, Daniel just sat and stared at the table top, wishing there was a large pile of rocks he could climb under.

After a discussion with Dr. Fraiser, who agreed that she could use the time to visit some of the residents, they were given the go.


	3. Your Sins Will Find You Out

Adrift

Chapter 3 – Your Sins Will Find You Out

SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser exited the gate and immediately stepped onto the planet finding sunshine and clear skies. The temperature was warm but not unpleasantly hot. A large forest surrounded the gate and a well-worn path led off into the trees.

"Carter. You said that the people from Vis Uban came here and were integrated into another tribe?"

"Yes, Sir. The Bokan's agreed to take them in. They felt they needed help raising crops and some new blood wouldn't hurt their gene pool."

"Too much inbreeding, Carter?"

"Not really, Sir. but, given time…"

"Ah yes, So, we should expect wedding bells in the future?"

"That's a good guess, Sir."

"Teal'c, take point. Sam then Dr. Fraiser and then Daniel. I'll follow."

The five of them headed towards the trees when they noticed a large group of men headed their way.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"I think you should be the one to approach them."

"Why?"

Daniel turned and looked back at Jack. "I'm not sure. Something here just feels wrong."

"Okay, then." Jack went forward to greet the men and stopped about 20 feet from the leader.

"We're SG-1. Come to visit our friends whom we located here from Vis Uban. And you are?"

"I am Magli." He pointed to those around him and said, "We are the guardians of the Chaapa'ai."

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you. We're here to visit Shamda. Is he around?"

"Yes, he is in the village. We can take you to him."

"That would be great! Please lead on." Jack watched as Magli sent one of the men ahead.

He turned to his team and said, "Campers? To Oz."

o

From a distance, Jack could see that some of the people scattered about were wearing the traditional blue clothing of the natives of Vis Uban. As they drew closer, he noticed that a lot of men were about but very few women. He kept quiet and looked over at Daniel, noting that his friend looked troubled.

Magli led them to a large stone building and they entered into the cool shade of the interior. There were about twenty men seated around a large circular room and a man rang a large gong at SG-1's approach.

Magli stepped to the front of the group and announced, "Members of the Council of Elders. I bring you visitors." He stepped aside as a man who appeared to be the leader stood and smiled.

"We are honored to have you as our guests. Please sit. I am called Eelo" The circle widened to admit SG-1 to join them.

Sam looked around the room and felt a distinct feeling of disapproval. To her left, she saw Shamda seated about half-way around the room. She gently elbowed Daniel who was seated on her right and whispered, "Look."

"I see him," Daniel said and then turned his eyes towards the leader.

"Why have you honored us with a visit?" Eelo asked.

"We came to say 'hello,' to you and our friends from Vis Uban whom we helped relocate here."

"Of course! We will prepare a feast in your honor. I believe you know Shamda." He indicated the white haired man to his right.

Jack looked at Shamda and said, "It's wonderful to see you again. I look forward to sharing stories with you."

Shamda nodded and smiled but Jack could see that there was something amiss. He didn't say anything, though.

Eelo said, "The Council meeting has ended for the day. You are free to visit your friends.

"Thank you, Eelo." Jack nodded to the leader and then turned around towards his friends as the council members stood and made their way towards the exits.

Shamda quickly made his way through the crowd and looked at SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser. "I am glad to see you but we need to meet in private. There's something we need to discuss. Quickly, and please do not speak."

They followed the elderly gentleman out of the building and down a stone covered street to a large home made of wood and sandstone. Shamda led them to an interior room and shut the door after they were all gathered inside.

"Okay, Shamda, what's wrong."

Shamda turned towards Daniel. "Arrom, it is good to see you again but your life is in danger."

"Whoa, Shamda. Care to explain?" Jack said.

Daniel had gone pale and sat down on a bench. "It's about her, isn't it?"

"You have guessed correctly, Arrom. A lot has transpired since you left."

"Okay, let's start at the beginning." Jack didn't like what he was hearing and of course, it would involve Daniel.

"After you left Vis Uban, it became apparent after some time, that one of our women was with child without the benefit of marriage. At first, she would not tell us who the father was. I held a meeting with all the men in the village and determined that it was not one of them. This is a shameful thing amongst our people, Arrom. After much persuasion, she admitted that you are the father of the child."

Daniel closed his eyes and dropped his head to his chest. "So, it's true." He looked up at Shamda and said, "I need to explain."

Daniel told Shamda what happened and the old man sat quietly through the whole thing. When Daniel was finished speaking, the room was quiet.

"Why did you wait so long to return?"

"I was still having trouble with my memory. I only realized what happened yesterday so we came here right away." Daniel looked down and said, "And now it's too late."

"Wait," Jack said. "We would like to know if the woman is all right."

"She is fine at the moment. But, as soon as the child is delivered, she will be stoned to death."

Daniel jumped up and said, "NO! You can't. I'm just as much to blame."

"Daniel, stop." Jack held up a finger and Sam approached Daniel.

"Be careful. You don't know what their laws are here."

"I don't care. This is wrong!" Daniel was visibly shaken by the news. Oh, he figured it was a good possibility that he had gotten the woman pregnant, but that shouldn't mean a death sentence for her.

"Shamda," Jack said. "Can you tell me her name?"

"You do not know?" Shamda was surprised and turned towards Daniel. "How can this be?"

Daniel sat down and leaned forward with his head in his hands.

"I never saw her. She wouldn't tell me her name and it was very dark."

"So, she is a shameless whore!" Shamda stood up and turned away.

"No! No." Daniel said, "We both wanted to be together."

The old man turned back and said, "So, you seduced her?"

"Daniel, don't." Jack stepped forward and turned Shamda gently towards him. "Her name, please?"

"She is called Melayna."

"What happened to her?" Daniel asked.

"She was brought before the council and condemned."

Daniel paled and sat back down suddenly. Sam sat next to him and said, "So, she's dead?"

"No. Let me explain." Shamda sat down across from Daniel and asked the others to sit. "On Vis Uban, when an unmarried woman is found to be with child, she is shunned and must live separately until one month after the child's birth. Then she would appeal to the council and request to return. The council would agree and all would be forgiven."

"So?" Jack said. "I take it that the people here don't do that?"

"You are correct, Colonel O'Neill. On this planet, the punishment is more severe. She is kept apart from everyone until the birth of the child. Then the child is taken away and the woman is stoned to death. The child is given to another couple in a neighboring town so that it can be raised without shame."

"And so that there's no reminder of the crime," Teal'c said.

"Yes. It is very strict but it also works as a detriment to others."

"Can I see her?" Daniel looked like he was about to collapse from the news. Janet immediately went to his side, concerned for his well-being.

"No. In fact, it's very dangerous for you to be here, Arrom. If the council here finds out that you are the father of her child, you will also be put to death. You must leave."

"I'm not turning my back on her again!" Daniel went to the doorway. "Take me to her."

Jack turned and said to Daniel, "Did you hear what Shamda just said?"

"Yes. And did you hear what I just said?"

Sam stood between the two men and said, "Guys! Stop shouting. The whole neighborhood is going to know what's going on." She turned towards Shamda and said, "Do you know if there's a way to bring her here?"

"It's impossible. She's been lowered into a small cave through a hole in the ground. There's no way for her to climb out and no other exit. You won't get anywhere near her without somebody seeing you."

"My god! That's barbaric!" Daniel was almost sick hearing that bit of news.

Janet said, "Would they let me in to see her? I'm a medical doctor. I could at least talk to her and see if she's doing okay."

Shamda thought about it for a moment and said, "I would have to approach the Council. If they give permission, then yes."

Jack said to Janet, "Okay, so you get in to see her. Then what?"

"I don't know, Colonel. I'm making this up as I go along." Janet reached for Daniel's hand an felt it shaking and quite cold. He was staring at the floor and didn't seem to be hearing the conversation. "Daniel?"

He was too quiet and she thought she might know why. He was feeling guilt. He'd lost Sha're and Sarah and now he felt responsible for Melayna and their child.

Jack said, "Is it possible we might be able to work something out with the council? Maybe we could convince them to release her into our custody."

Sam looked at Shamda and said, "Isn't it worth a try?"

Shamda looked at the group and said, "If I go to the council, they will want to know why you wish to take her with you. What would I tell them?"

Jack thought about it for a moment and said, "Does she have any family? Anyone she came to Vis Uban with?"

"Only her husband and he died before Arrom came there."

"Sir, maybe we can tell them that we found her relatives and they will take her off their hands."

"That might work," Shamda said. "They have recessed for the day and will meet again tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I'll go talk with them and I'll take Doc Fraiser with me. We'll see if she can get in to see Melayna and I'll ask about taking her with us."

"Sir, shouldn't we all go?"

"No. If we all go, someone might recognize Daniel, if they haven't already. If you and Teal'c go with us, others will remember that there were five of us and wonder what happened to our fifth. If you three stay here, It can be explained that as the leader, I felt it my responsibility to approach the council and the rest of the team wasn't needed."

"That is wise thinking, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"I don't know about wise. It's more like years of experience getting our butts out of trouble."

Shamda looked at O'Neill and said, "The doctor can not go."

Jack looked a bit upset and said, "Why?"

"Women here are not allowed in the Council meetings. They made an exception for you the first time since you are visitors and do not know our ways. But, from now on, neither of your women may attend."

"First, they're not "my women," Jack said. "They make decisions for themselves. Second, Dr. Fraiser isn't just a woman, she's our doctor."

"It makes no difference. They will not allow her to attend. Guards at the door will prevent her from entering."

"Don't they make exceptions?"

"Only in the case of the law of justice. The woman accused is represented by a man and now allowed to speak. Once the proceedings are finished, she is taken away and justice is meted out. She has no say in the matter."

"Did anyone speak for Melayna?" Daniel asked.

"I did, but the men were not moved to leniency. Once she admitted that Daniel was the father, they sentenced her."

"How long ago was that?" Jack said.

"Four full moons ago. That was when it was apparent that she was with child. She was questioned at that time and sentenced."

"Jack, she's been down there all that time in that cave. We have to rescue her."

"We will, Daniel. We will."


	4. Dire Circumstances

Adrift

Author's Note: I changed the story called "A Woman On Every Planet" so that Daniel does not know the 'mystery woman's' name but for some strange reason, the change isn't showing up on the page. SO, pretend he doesn't know it. Sorry.

Chapter 4 – Dire Circumstances

Shamda led the team down a hallway to some bedrooms hoping they would feel comfortable there. He tried to get Sam and Janet to take a room of their own but Jack wouldn't hear of it. "We're a team and we stick together." Shamda seemed concerned until Jack said, "We do this all the time, Shamda. We're military and we don't allow inappropriate behavior. Don't worry."

Shamda nodded and then closed the door on them and left.

"Do you really think he's worried about our honor?" Sam asked, pointing with her thumb at herself and Janet, who was standing next to her.

"Maybe he's afraid I'll attack you," Daniel said. Sam swatted him with her cap and he grinned back at her. Sam saw his action as a nervous reaction to all the stress he was in.

"Enough of that, Daniel. More likely he's afraid that if someone finds out, his goose is cooked," Jack said.

Teal'c gave him a look but decided to leave it for another time. Earth's idioms were confusing but he found that there was usually a story behind each one that made sense. He could wait.

Jack saw that there was one bed so they drew straws to see who would get it. Jack won and everyone prepared for the night. Soon, the lamp was turned down and everyone grew quiet.

Everyone except Daniel. He had a million thoughts going through his head and he couldn't find a comfortable space on his bed roll. _'I can't believe what's happening. Melayna is going to be killed because of me. Oh sure, I could have sent her away but it was so nice having her there. I remember thinking how familiar it felt, like I'd slept with someone before. Now I know why it felt so familiar. I was remembering sleeping with Sha're, even though I couldn't remember her at the time. How are we going to get her out of there? What if we can't talk the council into letting her go with us?'_

"Daniel," Jack said in a loud whisper. "Stop thinking and go to sleep."

Daniel turned towards the disembodied voice in the pitch dark and said, "How did you…?"

"I know you, that's how. Now, stop and get some shut-eye. Tomorrow looks to be a long day."

Daniel sighed and turned over on his side. When he did, he felt Sam's hand on his back as she tried to give what comfort she could. It felt nice. Soon, he was asleep and Sam turned onto her back and drifted off.

Sometime later Daniel woke up yelling at the top of his lungs. "NO! Please let me take her with me!"

Jack sat straight up in bed and immediately reached for the matches and lit the lamp. Daniel was on his back and his feet seemed to be kicking inside his sleeping bag. Sam reached over and gently shook him but he didn't stop. From his spot by the door, Teal'c said, very loudly, "Daniel Jackson!" Immediately, Daniel opened his eyes and saw the worried looks on his team mate's faces.

"Good Grief, Daniel! You probably woke up the whole town!"

"Sorry, Jack." Daniel's red face showed how embarrassed he was.

Janet asked if he was okay and he said, "Yes, just a nightmare. I'm sorry I scared everyone."

Teal'c laid on his side and closed his eyes. Sam and Janet laid back down on either side of Daniel while Jack turned off the lamp. Within a few seconds, Daniel felt Sam's hand in his as she snuggled up to his side.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "Well find a way."

All he could do was stay as quiet as he could and not move. But he didn't sleep much the rest of the night.

o

Shamda insisted on preparing a large meal for breakfast and Daniel insisted on helping. He remembered how they did this when he first lived on Vis Uban. He was staying in Shamda's tent at the time and the old man had showed him how to prepare different meals. Those were fond memories and he thought about how simple life had been there. No worries about Goa'uld attacks or military protocol. His days were uncomplicated and peaceful.

When they were finished eating, they gathered in the same room as they had the previous night. Jack said, "Okay, you four sit tight. Don't leave this house and stay away from the windows, Daniel. In fact, stay in this room. Nobody can see you in here."

Daniel nodded. As much as he wanted to go along with Jack and hear what decision might be reached, he also didn't want to put the rest of the team in danger. He stood in the doorway to the common room and watched as Shamda and Jack left the house. After getting his personal journal and a pen out of his pack, he settled into a chair by the fireplace and began putting his thoughts to paper. Sam and Teal'c got into a friendly card game and the morning progressed. Janet went through her supply of medical supplies in preparation for her visit to Melayna. At one point, Sam looked up and noticed that Daniel had started pacing back in forth across the room. She couldn't blame him for being anxious and the more time went on, the more upset he seemed to get.

Finally, he spoke up. "What's taking him so long?"

"Maybe the council had an agenda of other things to discuss before they got to Jack," Sam said.

"It would seem so," said Teal'c in his deep voice. "Meditation might help keep you calm, Daniel Jackson."

"I doubt it but it might help my headache." said the younger man.

Sam said, "It won't hurt to try."

He sighed and then said. "No, I suppose not."

"Did you take anything for it?" Sam asked.

"Yes, after breakfast but it feels like it's getting worse."

"Should I get Janet?"

"No. She'd only tell me to take something and I already did."

Janet had treated him for headaches after the incident with the Stromos but he still had trouble with them. Most of the time, they weren't too bad but occasionally he'd end up with a migraine and she was concerned that his brain had suffered some damage. The tests hadn't revealed anything but still….

Teal'c watched him go and then turned toward Sam. "I believe I will join him."

"Didn't sleep much last night?" She knew that none of them did after Daniel woke them up.

"Indeed. I also believe it would do Daniel Jackson good to talk about his feelings. Maybe if it's just the two of us, he will." He nodded and then left the room.

As she set up a game of solitaire, Sam said to herself, _'Wouldn't hurt to try,' _echoing her earlier thought.

o

Jack had been waiting most of the morning for his audience with the Council of Elders and was just about to give up and head back to Shamda's house when the door to the council chamber opened and Shamda beckoned to him.

"I have requested that your doctor be allowed to visit Melayna. The council wants to know your interest in the manner. You must come now."

Jack entered the room and was shown to an empty chair in the circle. Eelo stood and said, "Colonel O'Neill, we understand that you would like to see the prisoner. We need to know why."

Jack stood and said, "As I explained to Shamda, we recently found a group of people on a planet whom explained that Melayna was one of their kinfolk. They would like her to go home to them, if possible."

"You do understand," said one of the council, "that she has been sentenced to death for her crime of extramarital sex?"

"Yes, I do understand. Could you banish her instead? Your problem would be solved and you wouldn't have to deal with her again."

"'Dealing with her', as you put it is not the problem," Eelo said. "There is no punishment if we send her home to her family. What will she have learned? That she can get away with breaking the law? The law was designed to keep peace."

Jack smiled and tried to keep his temper under control. "What will she learn if she's dead?"

Another councilman stood up and said, "The law is also designed to be a detriment to others."

Jack said, "Yes, I understand that. We have similar laws where I come from. Won't others try to avoid banishment by keeping the law?"

A man came into the room and whispered into Eelo's ear. Eelo said,"I must take care of something. I will only be a moment."

The men around the circle spoke quietly to each other until Eelo returned.

Eelo spoke. "It has come to my attention that the man who had extramarital sex with our prisoner is one among your group."

There were gasps from the other councilman and Jack felt his mouth go dry.

o

Teal'c sat across from Daniel as they meditated. He had succeeded in getting his friend into a meditative state, though it had taken some time. Now Daniel was finally asleep and laying down and Teal'c was almost there himself when he heard a commotion from the front of the house. He quietly left the room and sent in search of the source.

Sam was at the door arguing with a group of men so he stepped up and said, "May I be of assistance, Major Carter?"

"Yes, or at least, I hope so. These men are here to arrest Daniel!"

"Indeed," he said as he gave the guards a menacing look.

One of the guards said, "My orders are clear, sir. We're to arrest Daniel Jackson and take him into custody."

"I do not believe that is necessary. I can guarantee that he will not flee. He will remain here."

"I'm sorry but that is not acceptable," said the guard. "We have our orders and we must obey."

Janet stepped up to the group and said, "I heard what you said but can you make an exception in this case? Dr. Jackson is sleeping at the moment and I'm concerned for his health. I will take full responsibility for him."

"No and I'm sorry. He has to come with us."

Sam asked, "Where are you taking him?"

The guard answered, "To the Council. He's to be questioned there."

They heard noise behind them and saw Daniel step forward. "I'll go."

"No, Daniel," Sam said, "Wait at least until Jack gets here."

The guard said, "Colonel O'Neill has been detained and is being questioned. We have no choice. Dr. Jackson, please step forward."

Janet turned towards the guard and said, "I'm coming with him. He's not well and he might need my help."

"I'm sorry but you cannot enter the council chambers. Our law prohibits it." He reached forward with a rope and tied Daniel's hands behind him.

"Don't worry," Daniel said. "I'm sure it will all work out." He hoped to convince them and that they wouldn't try to stop him from going with them. He didn't want them injured or arrested because of him.

They watched as Daniel was led away. Janet said, "I don't care what they say. I'm going to go and wait outside the council chamber, just in case I'm needed."

"I'm going too," said Sam. "Teal'c?"

"Undomesticated Equines, Major Carter. Undomesticated Equines."

They quickly helped Janet gather her things and then left.

o

Jack reached for the glass of water in front of him and took a sip.

He said to Eelo, "What evidence do you have that he's the man you need to arrest?"

"He was recognized yesterday when your team came through the gate. He is being arrested, as we speak, and will be brought here for questioning."

Jack was fuming as he took his seat. He felt he'd been tricked by the council into coming to the meeting so that they could arrest Daniel and not have him around. Now they were waiting for Daniel to be brought to them and he felt like punching someone.

There was a commotion at the door and everyone stood as Daniel was led into the room. Jack noted that he looked pale but was otherwise okay. Daniel was brought inside the circle and made to sit on a bench. Eelo remained standing while the other council members returned to their seats. The guards remained inside the room, along both walls.

Eelo began with, "Daniel Jackson, you have been accused of extramarital sex. You will now be given time to explain yourself."

"Hold it right there!" Jack said. "He's not explaining anything until we've been able to talk."

"This is highly unusual. Unless the accused is a woman, the accused speaks for himself."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Stop. Let me take care of this."

"No. If they find you guilty, you'll be executed."

"And, there's nothing you can do about that."

Jack turned towards Eelo and said, "Please, may I have some time in private to speak with my friend? Is there a room somewhere nearby where we can talk?"

"I'm sorry, Colonel O'Neill. Please sit."

Jack watched as Daniel seemed to sit straighter on the bench. He seemed to be steeling himself for what was to come.

Jack sat down and waited for the questioning to begin.

"Daniel Jackson, you have been accused of extramarital sex. You will now be given time to explain yourself."

Daniel stood and said, "I am guilty."

Pandemonium broke out in the room. Jack yelled at Daniel to be quiet while the elders all started speaking at once about their shock that his one would say he was guilty of the crime. Usually this kind of thing takes a few hours, at least. The accused would say he was innocent. Witness's would be brought forward to tell their side. A determination would be made for judgment. Today's actions were unheard of.

Eelo stood and said, "Members of the council – silence!" Immediately, the room quieted.

"Daniel Jackson, do you realize the penalty for your crime is execution?"

Daniel looked down for a moment. _'So, this is where it all ends. And, there's no hope for ascension this time, I'm sure.' _"Yes, I do. May I ask something first?" Daniel was breaking out in sweat and the room seemed airless.

"Yes." Eelo said.

"May I be allowed to live long enough for Melayna to give birth so that I may see my child?"

The elders all looked around at each other and voted 'yes' by consensus.

"That will be allowed. Until then, you will be incarcerated in a pit, similar to the one Melayna is in."

The council stood as the guards came forward. Daniel stood to go with them but the room suddenly took a spin and he fell to the floor unconscious.

AN: I know. It's evil of me to leave you hanging there. I'll update soon, I promise!


	5. Pain and Sorrow

Adrift

Chapter 5 – Pain and Sorrow

Teal'c had gone inside and was waiting just outside the chamber doors for Jack and Daniel when there was a great deal of yelling and commotion from inside the room. He could hear Jack arguing with someone and then the doors opened and Magli came into the hallway. He ran up to Teal'c and said, "Please, you must get your doctor lady. Daniel Jackson has fallen asleep and is sick."

Teal'c ran to the exit and yelled," Dr. Fraiser! Daniel Jackson is unconscious. He needs your help!"

That's all it took for Sam and Janet to come barreling inside. Teal'c forcibly moved men **aside** and when they got to the chamber doors, they saw they were blocked.

Teal'c said, "You must stand back."

One of the elders said, 'No woman is allowed inside the chambers unless she is accused!"

"You will stand back NOW so that Dr. Fraiser can help Daniel Jackson."

The elder looked up into the stern visage on Teal'c's face and moved back. Both women ran into the room despite shouts from the other elders and went straight to Daniel. The sun shining through a skylight showed that he lay unmoving on his stomach on the floor, hands still tied behind him, while Jack was using his cap to fan the air and gently shaking Daniel's shoulder.

"Come on, Danny. Wake up," Jack said.

"Colonel, what happened?" Janet placed her bag next to Daniel and reached for his wrist.

"I'm not sure. He was standing there one minute and was out for the count the next."

"Untie his hands. I can't work on him like this."

Jack undid the knot and very carefully rolled Daniel onto his back. Daniel groaned as he came to a stop and opened his eyes.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, buddy. How ya feelin'?

"Not so good," came a quiet reply. He saw Dr. Fraiser checking his pulse and said, "Janet?" Daniel tried to get up but Jack held him down.

"Don't move, Daniel," Janet said. "Is your headache still bothering you?"

He settled back onto the floor and said, "Yeah. It's bad."

"Your pulse is a bit fast but that's all. Without the proper equipment, I can't say what might have cause you to pass out. On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is the pain?

"Fifteen."

She looked at Jack and said, "It could simply be the pain that made him pass out. It's happened to others before. Daniel has a high pain threshold. What might put others down doesn't affect him as much. It has to get really bad before it adversely affects him. Combine that with a lack of sleep and all this stress and…."

She reached into her kit and got out a syringe and an ampule of morphine while Sam mopped Daniel's sweaty brow with a clean cloth. After administering the proper dose, Janet waited a minute and then checked his pulse again. "Feeling better?"

Daniel's eyes were closed but he said, "Just a little." Sam placed some wet gauze on Daniel's forehead and held his hand. Janet watched as his respiration slowed back towards normal and then looked up at Eelo. "He needs a quiet, dark room to recover."

Jack looked up at Eelo and said, "And, not that hole you were going to put him in!"

Eelo seemed angry and said, "This is all highly improper!"

Janet looked at Jack and said, "Colonel?"

"We'll talk about it later, Doc." He looked up at Eelo and said, "I'm taking him back to Shamda's house. You can put him under house arrest there, if you want. He's obviously not going anywhere, anytime soon."

Eelo seemed upset but nodded and then walked away. Teal'c came forward and said, "I will carry him."

Janet said, "That's not necessary, Teal'c. I have a portable stretcher in my pack. Can you please get that for me?"

"I will return shortly," said Teal'c just before he left the room. The chamber had nearly emptied so he didn't have a crowd to push through. He took off at a jog.

Janet looked at Daniel and saw that he was asleep. "I think he's going to be okay. I need to get him back to the infirmary to run some tests, though."

"That's gonna be a problem," said Jack. He looked around and saw that they were alone. Eelo was by the door quietly speaking with someone. "He's been sentenced to death."

"What?!" Sam and Janet both said as they looked at him.

"Daniel was being his usual self-sacrificing… self. He admitted he was guilty right in front of the whole group. He's to be executed but they said they would wait until after the baby is born so that he can see it first. They were going to put him in a pit like the one Melayna is in."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, I know what they're not gonna do and that's execute Daniel!" Jack stood up and walked a few steps away. Janet got up to follow him, leaving Sam with Daniel.

Janet said, "How are we going to stop it? He's not fit to travel, at least not quickly, so we can't run for it"

Jack said, "We just got him back, Janet. Just a few months ago and now this."

Sam asked, "Aren't there any exceptions to the law?"

"Evidently not." Jack paced back and forth for a moment. "I think we're gonna need some diplomatic help on this one, seeing as how our team diplomat is the one in trouble." He walked over to Sam and said, "Carter, get back to the gate and contact General Hammond. See if Major Kovacek is available. If he is, we need him here a.s.a.p."

"Colonel, you know what he's going to say. We'll have to abide by their laws."

"I know, Carter. But, maybe Stan can negotiate something."

"Yes, Sir. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sam left while Jack and Janet both returned to Daniel's side. Janet checked his pulse and found it slow and strong. "He's asleep."

Teal'c returned moments later and he and Jack assembled the stretcher. Then, with Janet's help, they slowly moved Daniel onto it and covered him with a blanket. Daniel never woke up from the movement and lay quiet as they strapped him down. Jack removed Daniel's eyeglasses as Janet reached into her kit and took out a dark colored cloth, folded it a few times and placed it over Daniel's eyes. The two men picked up the stretcher and followed Janet out of the building.

The walk to Shamda's house took a few minutes. Jack and Teal'c maneuvered the stretcher down the hall and into the bedroom and gently placed the stretcher onto the floor. Teal'c carefully picked up Daniel and placed his weakened friend onto the bed. Janet removed his shoes and belt and the men carefully removed Daniel's uniform. Once, he was covered with the sheet and blanket, Janet sat on the edge of the mattress and took his pulse again. "He's still asleep," she said as she approached Jack and Teal'c. "We need to let him rest and we should try to keep the noise down."

Eelo had followed them and stood with Shamda in the common room with two guards. As the three SGC members entered the room, Shamda came forward. "Will Arrom be okay?"

Janet said, "At the moment, he's sleeping. He has a very bad headache."

Eelo puffed himself up and said, "That's all this is?"

"No," Jack said. "Daniel is very sick. He was hurt a while back and it affected his brain. It's very serious."

"The pit is dark and quiet. He will stay there!"

"I can't take care of him if I have to constantly climb in and out of a hole in the ground!" Janet stood up to the taller man and wasn't intimidated by him in the least. Jack had seen her go against the toughest of marines and every single one of them had backed down. Eelo was no match for her.

Jack said, "Look, if you want to post guards outside his room, go ahead. But, you need to know something. Daniel is an honorable man. He won't run."

"That remains to be seen," said Eelo as he nodded to the two guards. They went down the hall and stationed themselves on either side of the bedroom door.

Eelo raised his nose and left the house. Shamda seemed bewildered by the whole thing and sat down in his chair by the fire. "Well Arrom recover?"

Janet went to him and smiled. "I think he'll be fine. He just needs to rest for a while. It would be better if I could take him back to the infirmary and run some tests on him, just to make sure. But, he should recover in a few hours."

Shamda looked up into her face and then nodded. He watched the fire as Janet moved away and went to speak with Jack.

"I think this would be a good time for me to visit Melayna. Daniel's going to be out for a while and I want to make sure she's okay."

Jack nodded and said, "I'll go talk to Eelo. He's not in a good mood so I'm not sure what he's going to say about that."

"Would you like me to talk to him?"

"No," Jack said. "In case you hadn't noticed, this is a male-dominated society."

"No, really?" Her sarcasm was obvious and Jack smiled.

"I'd better do it." he said.

Janet watched him leave and returned to the bedroom. The guards didn't give her any trouble as she went inside to find Teal'c seated in a chair next to the bed, keeping watch over his friend.

"There is no change, Dr. Fraiser."

"Good. I'm glad you're here, Teal'c. You'd make a good nurse."

Teal'c looked at her and then nodded. "It is an honor to watch over Daniel Jackson."

She looked at Daniel and saw that he was resting comfortably and wondered about his pre-mission physical. _'He hadn't said anything about a headache at that time but I suppose he might not have had one then. If this was just a side effect from the Stromos incident, wouldn't it have cleared up by now? None of the tests showed any anomalies. Maybe it was just stress?'_

He had been working long hours, trying to catch up on the work load. The others in the Languages Department weren't able to get as much done while Daniel was gone for that year he was ascended and knowing Daniel like she did, he wouldn't be satisfied until the work was finished. But, of course, that would never happen. The other SG teams were always bringing back artifacts that need to be checked. Daniel felt it was his responsibility to look at everything that was brought back to the SGC.

Then there was the problem of his memories. He had dreams almost every night that led to his remembering his life before he died from radiation poisoning. That meant he didn't get as much rest as he needed. Nightmares were frequent and left him shaky and unsettled. He refused to take medication as it left him feeling 'loopy' the next day and he couldn't function properly in that persistent fugue.

She looked at him and sighed. Somehow, she had to figure out how to help him.

A knock at the door revealed an older woman with a message that lunch was ready. Janet stood and thanked her and Teal'c said he would remain.

"You should eat," she said.

"I will, Dr. Fraiser. Someone should stay with Daniel Jackson and you need to eat now so that you can be properly nourished before you visit Melayna. Colonel O'Neill may return for you at any time."

She nodded and followed the woman into the kitchen. She enjoyed a meal of bread and a thick stew. After thanking the woman, whom she found was named Imari, she returned to the bedroom to check on Daniel. Soon after, Jack and Shamda returned with the news that she was to leave with them to go to the pit where Melayna was being held. She grabbed her med kit and followed them out into the street where a contingent of guards were ready to lead her to the site. Jack and Shamda were forced to stay back and wait.

She saw a pile of rocks in the distance and then two guards who stood nearby. They led her over a large boulder and towards a hole in the surface of the ground. She looked down inside and said, "She's down there?"

They nodded and produced a ladder and dropped it down in the small opening. Janet stepped down through the hole and noticed how dark it was inside the cave, even with the sunlight shining in. One of the guards lowered her kit down with a rope that had a hook on it and as soon as she got it, she turned around to look for Melayna. What she saw shocked her. She turned towards the opening and yelled, "Get Colonel O'Neill here right now! Tell them to bring the stretcher!" She approached Melayna and almost wept at what she saw.

Meanwhile, one of the guards yelled for O'Neill and then got out of the way as Jack and Teal'c both descended the ladder. They saw Janet kneeling beside a young woman who looked like a living skeleton. She obviously hadn't had enough to eat in a long while and sometime within the last few hours or days, she had given birth.

Janet checked to see if Melayna was alive and she found a pulse but just barely. When she checked the baby, a girl, she couldn't find a pulse. She checked with her stethoscope and found a faint heartbeat. She was very tiny and it looked like Melayna had tried to take care of her, but since she was in poor health herself, the poor babe didn't have much of a chance.

Jack picked up the baby and said, "She can't weigh more than four or five pounds. Poor mite." His heart went out to the little one as he remembered what it was like to hold his son so many years before. He thought about how big and healthy Charlie had been and saw that this little girl didn't seem strong enough to even cry.

Teal'c picked up Melayna and carefully placed her on the stretcher, where Janet tried to get an IV startedbut Melayna's veins were hard to find, due to severe dehydration. They covered her, strapped her down and waited while Jack gently wrapped up the baby in his BDU shirt and carried her to the ladder and waited.

Sam arrived and made her way down the ladder and said, "There's a crowd gathered up there. Some of the elders are there and they aren't happy."

"I don't give a rat's ass!" Jack said. "They let this woman nearly starve to death and the baby is just hanging on by a thread."

"Oh no. I can't imagine how Daniel is going to take this. I checked at the house and he's still asleep. The woman who was there said that she sent Teal'c here when she heard that someone had called for you. She said she'd stay with Daniel so I came straight here. Major Kovacek is up top talking to Eelo.

She looked at Melayna and said, "Janet, is she going to make it?"

"I don't know, Sam. She's barely hanging on." Janet was checking her pulse and shook her head. "I can't get an IV started. We need to get her out of here."

Sam took the baby while Teal'c and Jack maneuvered the stretcher through the whole which was barely big enough for it to fit through. Sam followed them up with the baby and Janet followed.

When she got out, she turned and saw that Jack had grabbed Eelo by the robes and looked about to pummel him.

"You're an animal, Eelo. You're responsible for the mistreatment of these two. What's the matter with you? Have you no decency!"

Stan was trying to pull Jack away by one shoulder so that he wouldn't hurt Eelo and Teal'c had Jack's other shoulder. Jack finally let go and Eelo stepped back along with the other council members.

Shamda glared at Eelo and said, "My people should never have come here. We will be asking the SGC to find us a new place to live!"

Before long, a large crowd had gathered – even the guards who were supposed to stay with Daniel had shown up to see what the commotion was all about. About 300 people, mostly those from Vis Uban had come to find out what had happened to one of their own and the numbers were growing. Janet was afraid that a riot would break out so she asked two of the townspeople to help her move the stretcher a few feet away from the shouting.

The crowd suddenly grew quiet and all eyes turned towards one side of the group. A very rumpled and sleepy eyed Daniel was standing just inside the circle and said, "Jack? What's going on?"

Jack turned towards Daniel and grabbed him by the arm to turn him away from the group but Daniel wouldn't move. Jack tried to get Teal'c's help in shielding Daniel from the sight of Melayna laying on the stretcher, but Daniel looked over Jack's shoulder and said, "Who is that?"

"Daniel, you look pretty bad. Come back and let's have Janet take a look at you."

Daniel pushed his way around Jack and approached the stretcher. He hadn't noticed Sam yet and was confused by all the shouting he'd heard when he approached the crowd.

He knelt next to the stretcher and said, "Is this Melayna? She barely looks like the same woma." He looked up at Eelo who only scowled at him. He took Melayna's hand and looked at Jack. "What happened to her?"

Jack came and knelt next to him while Janet said "Yes, Daniel. This is Melayna. She's not doing very well but we're going to take good care of her."

He looked up at Janet and said, "I don't understand. Has she been sick? Why is she so thin? She was perfectly healthy when I saw her on Vis Uban. What could have happened in seven months?"

Jack said, "Let's go back to the house and we can talk about it and explain it all. Okay? C'mon buddy." He tried to get Daniel on his feet but the younger man wouldn't budge. Melayna was laying still and Daniel looked at her carefully. "She doesn't look very pregnant. Maybe I figured the date wrong."

"Daniel, Sweetie," Janet said. "The baby was born but she's very sick." She held his hand and watched a look of amazement appear on Daniel's face.

"A girl?"

"Yes, Daniel." Janet smiled as she saw his eyes light up.

Janet looked at Sam and then Daniel followed her gaze to where Sam stood, holding the small bundle in her arms. He looked back down at Melayna and then back at Janet.

He turned towards Sam and then stood. Sam approached him and said, "She's beautiful, Daniel but she's very small. She might have come too early."

He held out his arms and Sam placed the small infant in them. She unwrapped his daughter's face and watched him as a look of wonder softened his features. As she watched, she saw tears slowly slide down his face and then he held the baby close to his heart and closed his eyes.

The crowd of people saw that Arrom needed some time alone so they turned and left in order to give him some privacy. The Bokan elders stood back and watched with an air of superiority that made Jack want to knock them all down.

Janet watched Daniel carefully. He still looked horrible and doubted that the migraine was completely gone. She said to Sam, "Take him back to the house and stay with him. We'll be right behind you with Melayna."

Daniel refused to leave without Melayna so he crouched down next to the stretcher and watched her. '_How could they have done this to her?'_ He looked up at Eelo and noticed the glare the older man gave him. "Why?" Daniel asked.

"She's to die anyway. What does it matter?"

Daniel stood up and if looks could kill, Eelo would be a dead man.

Jack stepped between them and said, "Stan said we can take her to the house. She's obviously not a flight risk. He's asked that we have a meeting in an hour at the council chambers to try to work out some kind of truce. C'mon Daniel. Let's go."

Daniel turned back towards the stretcher and walked beside it as Jack and Teal'c carried it to the house, with Shamda and a small crowd following. Jack knew he'd never forget the look on Daniel's face as he looked at his daughter. Now if he could only get them all home!


	6. Turbulence

Adrift

Chapter 6 – Turbulence

Janet and Sam got Melayna bathed, into a clean nightgown and settled in the bed that Daniel had left earlier and he sat on the edge of the mattress holding their tiny daughter. He had bathed and diapered her while Melayna watched but she hadn't spoken a word.

Everyone else, except Janet, had gone to the meeting to debate what to do with Daniel and Melayna. Daniel knew that this could be his last few hours alive and decided to spend it with his daughter, quietly humming to her and occasionally saying a few words to Melayna, even though he wasn't sure if she could understand him. He tried to coax a smile out of her by showing her their daughter but Melayna just watched him in silence.

He kept his voice low so as not to startle her. "We need to name her. Have you thought of any that you like?"

Silence.

"What was your mother's name?"

Nothing. Just her cautiously watching him.

He took her hand and said, "Would you like to hold her?"

A look of sheer terror appeared on her face and she tried backing away.

Janet was trying to give them some privacy but she saw Melayna's reaction and approached. "Shhh. It's okay. You're safe. If you're not ready, it's alright."

He looked at Janet as Melayna seemed to calm down and said, "Janet?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a theory. Come into the other room and I'll tell you what I think," she said.

He followed her into the common room and saw that Sam was sitting in the chair by the fire. Sam shrugged and said, "They wouldn't let me in the meeting."

"That doesn't surprise me." The baby started to fuss so Sam went into the kitchen to get a bottle ready. They had been feeding the baby formula that Janet had brought along. She came back and Daniel said, "Would you like to feed her?" He held out his daughter as Sam reached for her. He then crouched down next to the chair and gently brushed the baby's hair with his fingers, mesmerized by this tiny wonder. After a moment, Sam looked at Daniel and immediately picked up on his distress.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Janet, what just happened in there?"

Janet stood by the fireplace and said, "Here's what I think. Melayna wasn't able to take care of the baby because she was too weak. I think she's still afraid that she'll do the baby some harm and she might also feel some guilt about her inability to care for her. You've notice she doesn't take her eyes off of you while you hold the baby?"

He looked at her and said, "Yeah, I wondered about that but I figured that was normal."

"It is but she's been through a horrible experience. She probably still has strong feelings for you so she trusts you but right now she's content to just watch."

He got up and paced back and forth. "Janet, what if they decide to go through with the executions?"

"Don't say that. I have a feeling that Major Kovacek and Colonel O'Neill will figure something out."

"Let me play devil's advocate for a moment," he said. "What will happen to the baby if they go through with it?"

"I would hazard a guess that someone from Vis Uban will raise her for you. Remember, Shamda is very angry and is serious about finding another home. I'm positive he won't leave here without her."

Janet said, "Daniel, I should take her back and get her to a NICU. She's a fighter but she's underweight and we should run some tests. I know of a great Doctor there, Christine Sawyer. She specializes in cases like this."

He was torn. He wanted to spend as much time with his daughter as possible, knowing that it might be his last chance. He also wanted what was best for her. Sam handed the baby back to him and watched as he tenderly cradled her to his chest. He looked at Janet and said, "Let me go explain it to her so that she knows." He headed for the bedroom and shut the door.

Sam said, "Do you think she'll make it?"

"The baby? She's got a good chance. What worries me is her size. I'm not sure when she was born but it couldn't be more than a day, maybe two at the most. She's got a good set of lungs so that's in her favor."

Earlier, when they got to the house, the baby started crying and put up a pretty good tantrum. Janet checked her and said, "She's probably just hungry." And she was right. As soon as they got the bottle ready, she settled right down to business.

"I'm thinking that Melayna carried her to term and she's small because Melayna was malnourished. I've looked the baby over and she's in remarkably good shape but I want to be sure. It's amazing that's she's doing as well as she is."

"What about Melayna?" Sam noticed how Daniel seemed to be hovering around the poor woman and knew he was feeling a tremendous amount of guilt. He takes his responsibilities seriously and she was sure he looked at all of this as being his fault.

"She needs vitamins, nutrition… I'd like to take her back too but my hands are tied until a decision is reached. I did a pelvic exam and she's okay in that respect. But, I'm also worried that she doesn't talk."

"Maybe Daniel can help with that. I've seen him communicate with people when he has no idea what their language is and before the mission is over, they're conversing like old friends." Sam smiled at the thought. "He's pretty amazing."

Janet smiled. "He is. And, you could be right, Sam. He might be the perfect man for the job."

o

The crowd of men outside the council chamber was overflowing into the street out front and into the other streets surrounding it. Most of the men were from Vis Uban but there was a very large crowd of veiled women about a block down whom were waiting to hear news. Most women would not come out into public, as it was very frowned upon my the men, but these were Vis Ubanian women who were used to having rights and they felt there was strength in numbers. Shamda's cook, Imari, was one of them. She had contacted all of them and had organized the group. They would remain peaceful but they would not remain indoors. Not this time. Imari thought that Arrom and Melayna didn't deserve to be treated this way and she and the others would wait patiently to hear the verdict.

Jack, was fit to be tied. Eelo was obstinately refusing to listen to reason and was insisting that the executions take place tomorrow at dawn. Jack thought, _'No way in hell is that gonna happen.'_ Shamda was currently arguing that he considered his home as sanctuary and that nobody would be allowed to enter without his permission. _'That's good,'_ Jack thought._ 'At least they were safe as long as they stayed inside.'_

Before the meeting Jack had suggested that the SGC send in a few teams to extricate the prisoners but Stan said that a riot could break out and the people of Vis Uban would probably be punished.

Teal'c had said, "What does it matter if we are going to relocate them?

"You mean "Re-relocate them, I think, T," Jack said. He looked at Stan and said, "How did we get this so wrong? Didn't you know what kind of people we were dealing with? Hell, they don't even allow their women out in public unless they're shrouded."

Stan sighed. "They put on a different persona, Sir. When we came here the first time to ask if they would take in the Vis Ubanians, we didn't notice a problem. I wasn't here very long so I didn't notice if there were many woman around. We were here and gone pretty quick. I take responsibility for that error, Sir. But, we also thought that this would be a temporary situation and they thought they weren't going to be here for more than a few weeks. Later, we found out that the Bokan's had changed their laws because of the influx of so many more people when it looked like it was becoming a permanent move. I think they panicked and decided that they had to keep some form of control and the easiest way to do that was to put some laws in place to keep the peace- a sort of martial law, if you will. Months later, it's still in place."

_'Oy! What a mess.' _And, as usual, Daniel was right in the center of it.

o

Daniel sat down in the chair by the bed and held his daughter against his shoulder while he watched Melayna sleep. At first, they all thought that Melayna was almost skeletal but after Janet and Sam got her cleaned up and dressed, they decided that though she was very thin, the situation wasn't as bad as they first thought. Another fifty pounds wouldn't hurt her, though.

He moved his baby to lay in his arms and he whispered, "You're so beautiful and I can't believe I'm your daddy." The baby slept on as he said, "I wish I could tell you that I'm gonna be there for you as you grow but I don't know yet if that's possible. We have some business to take care of first but if things work out, we'll figure out something that is the best for you and your mommy."

He looked up and saw Melayna watching him so he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He said, "I wish you would tell me what you're thinking. I'm a bit lost here and I'm not sure what to do. Have you thought of a name?"

She continued to watch him and he thought he could see a glimmer in her eyes that spoke of something but he didn't know what.

"Would you like me to hold her next to you? I won't let go of her unless you say to."

She seemed afraid but Daniel said, "It's okay, Melayna. The baby's safe." Daniel knelt on the floor next to the bed and placed the baby next to her, all the while cradling the baby in his hands. Their daughter turned her face towards her mother in the natural way a baby seeks to nurse.

He heard someone behind him and saw Sam with a warm bottle of formula. Daniel looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks, Sam."

"I didn't mean to intrude. We heard you talking and so I came to see if you needed anything."

Sam watched as Melayna looked down at her daughter laying next to her.

Melayna looked at Daniel and he said, "You can touch her if you want to."

Melayna tentatively reached out with her hand and he noticed that she shook but she caressed her daughter's face which made the baby turn toward her finger, again seeking to nurse.

He grinned and said, "She's hungry." As he cradled the back of his daughter's head, he held the bottle with his right and said, "Want to feed her?" She looked at him and the bottle and then back at him so he held the bottle and watched his daughter feed hungrily. Melayna also watched and Daniel said, "Here, you try holding it."

She seemed unsure but she took the bottle and he watched as a small smile crept across her face. The baby made little gulping sounds and after about 2 ounces were gone, he said, "We should probably burp her." He almost laughed at Sam as she quickly laid a receiving blanket against his shoulder and Melayna held the bottle while Daniel picked up his daughter and placed her against him. As he patted her back she made a tiny burping sound and he smiled.

Sam said, "Where did you learn to take care of newborns, Daniel?"

"I'm an anthropologist and burping babies is pretty universal."

She smiled and said, "Of course."

He held her again as Melayna fed the little one but the baby soon was asleep and he put the bottle aside.

"Do you want to hold her?" He hoped that now she would welcome that but she quickly shook her head 'no' so he picked up his daughter and sat back in the chair.

Janet stood in the doorway and he said to her, "Is there any rush to take the baby to the infirmary?"

"No, it looks like she's doing well for now." Janet watched as he held his baby close and and saw that Melayna seemed a bit more animated than before.

"How's your headache?"

"It's still there but not as bad. Maybe I'm just allergic to this place." He smiled at bit and looked at the baby. "I hope you didn't inherit my allergies."

She and Sam left the room and sat before the fire.

Sam smiled and said, "She looks a little more observant. Maybe Daniel will finally get her to talk about what happened."

Janet smiled back. "Keep that thought, Sam. I still believe in miracles."

o

The council meeting was not going well. Some of the elders decided that they were willing to postpone the execution so that the discussion could continue through the next day. They weren't willing to rush and Shamda demanded that they wait. Others, mostly Eelo's friends, wanted the executions to go ahead as planned so that they could get it over with and move on to others business.

Stan Kovacek said "There is no harm in waiting. The prisoners aren't going anywhere."

Eelo knew that the longer it took, the more elders would waiver and he might lose the fight. If he lost the fight, he would look weak in the eyes of the people they ruled and someone might become Chief Elder. He wasn't about to let that happen. _'I've gone through much to get this far and I'm not giving in,'_ he thought.

Jack wasn't stupid and he could sense what was going on. He said as much to Teal'c during a break where they stepped into the crowded hallway. "It's all about control. Eelo has it at the moment and he won't share it even if it's the best thing for this village."

"I agree, O'Neill. The crowd outside continues to grow. I believe there may be at least a thousand people out there and most of them are Vis Ubanians."

"This could get ugly."

"Indeed." Teal'c was worried, too. He could almost smell the anger in the air.

Stan said, "I don't thing Eelo realizes how outnumbered he is on this issue. If the crowd outside gets upset, he could be in real danger."

Jack said, "I think we should we call Hammond and get some troops here."

"Not yet," Stan said. "The council might take that as a hostile move. But, we could let him know that they may be needed."

Jack looked from Stan to Teal'c and said, "Would you go back to the gate and let him know what's going on? Have him place some teams on stand-by?"

Teal'c nodded and said, "I will."

After he left, Jack noticed that the meeting was about to resume so they went back to their seats. _'I have a bad feeling about this,'_ he thought as he sat down. _'A really bad feeling.'_


	7. Level Two Protocols

Adrift

Chapter 7 – Level Two Protocols

Eelo was distinctly unhappy with the way things were going in the meeting. The visitors from earth were making things difficult and now he could see that some of the Bokan council members were being swayed by their arguments. Shamda wasn't helping anything, either. More and more were listening to what he had to say and the old man already had the Vis Ubanians on his side, he didn't need any help from the Bokan people.

He called Magli to him at the front of the room and said, "Take a message to Axtria, the head of my security force. You'll find him outside the front entrance. Tell him to enact level 2 protocols. But, don't do it right away. Wait for a moment when everyone seems busy and then go to him but make sure you're not followed."

Magli nodded and went to stand by the far wall.

Eelo knew that if Magli left right after people saw him talking to him, they would be suspicious. Let them get involved in listening to the council and they would forget all about Magli. Then the man could leave and no one would be the wiser. He smiled and went to his seat.

The others in the room and out in the hall noticed Eelo standing at attention and they took that as a signal to return to their seats. Eelo started by asking, "Are we ready to resume?" He looked around the circle and saw heads nod. He noticed that the earthlander named Teal'c was not present but maybe he was still in the hallway. He decided to begin.

"Let me start by saying that I appreciate everyone's patience in the serious matter before us. It is getting late in the evening and I would like to finish this business tonight, I do understand that there are those who still have questions. So, let us begin. We will hear from Elder Maumri first." He sat down and the elder stood to speak.

Jack turned on his radio and made sure the ear bug was in while Stan listened quietly and made notes. He wanted to make sure he knew when Teal'c was headed back and also wanted to be able to hear Janet or Sam if there was a problem. Not that he expected one, but he'd learned early to be prepared.

Magli watched as everyone seemed to be engrossed in what Elder Maumri had to say and then quietly slipped out of the room. He made his way through the crowded vestibule and stepped out into the night. The air was warm and humid and the torches emitted their smoke which added to the already heavy atmosphere. He spotted Axtria about 20 paces to his right and approached.

He whispered "I have a message for you. You are to enact level 2 protocols."

Axtria looked closely at Magli and said, "By who's order?"

"Chief Elder Eelo."

Axtria nodded and said, "Return to your post."

Magli nodded and went back inside. He wondered what it all meant but figured it was not for him to question the Chief Elder. He gave his attention to Elder Maumri and got absorbed in the meeting.

Axtria nodded to his second-in-command, Borrun and they made their way to the darkened rear of the building across the road. Borrun brought ten hand picked men and they headed out. They approached Shamda's house and on Axtria's signal, three men went to the back entrance. One more went to each side and the rest went to the front door. Axtria pounded on the wooden door and said, "Open up by order of the security force."

o

Daniel had tried to stay awake but the day had been a long one involving a fierce migraine headache, emotional stress and a death sentence, among other things. Melayna had fallen sleep a while ago and he was comfortably relaxed and dozing on the large pillows by the fire with the baby asleep on his chest. Sam and Janet had settled in the kitchen at the table and were chatting quietly when they heard a loud pounding on the door and shouts from outside.

The two women came into the common room at a run. Daniel handed the baby off to Sam and went to the door. Upon opening it, he saw a group of men on the step and immediately grew anxious.

"Daniel Jackson, you and the prisoner Melayna are to come with us by order of the Council."

Daniel said, "They've reached a decision?"

"Come with us," was all the leader would say as they grabbed Daniel by both arms and pulled him towards them. He tried to get away but there were too many of them.

As the leader went inside and shoved his way past Sam and Janet, Janet started yelling,"You can't take them. We were told that this house was sanctuary and that they couldn't be arrested if they stayed inside!"

The man ignored Janet and shoved open the bedroom door and approached Melayna. He pulled her up off the bed and carried her into the hallway where Melayna started to struggle but he held on and pushed his way past Janet. Sam was trying to call Jack on her radio when he entered the room and he watched as one of his men tore it out of her hands and smashed it against the stone fireplace.

Meanwhile, Daniel was struggling to get free and shouting that they had to stop but no one would listen. One of the guards gave him a punch in the left kidney which caused Daniel to gasp and double over as they pulled him down the street, feet dragging behind him, and threw him into the back of a horse drawn wagon.

Axtria exited the house with Melayna and carried her over his shoulder as they left. Four of his men stayed behind to tie up the women so that they couldn't go for help. Melayna was also thrown into the back of the wagon and it was driven out into the countryside, escorted by Axtria and his men and disappeared in the dark.

The whole thing took about five minutes to accomplish and when they were gone, the house looked quiet and peaceful.

o

Jack heard static on his radio for a split second and then it was quiet. He thought maybe it was Teal'c. He might be too far away for the signal to work properly so Jack waited but didn't hear anything more.

The meeting went on for a while before Eelo finally gave up and agreed to adjourn and wait until morning. He was angry that things hadn't gone his way but there was a lot of pressure to stop and let everyone get some rest for the night so he acquiesced.

Eelo knew what had transpired at the house and figured it was already too late for the prisoners. They should be dead soon and it didn't matter if the earthlanders found out. He figured he still had the majority on his side and the earthlanders were powerless to change the outcome.

Everyone was trying to exit the building but the crowds outside made the going slow. Eelo approached the exit and saw a huge crowd had gathered. He knew some of the faces but it was dark out so he couldn't tell if all of them were Bokans but he assumed they were. His ego wouldn't let him consider that this crowd didn't support him so he smiled and waved at everyone and headed through the crowd and down the street towards his home.

Jack and Stan led Shamda through the crowd outside and heard questions being asked. "Did they reach a decision? Will Daniel and Melayna be released? Can we leave the planet? When are we leaving?"

Shamda tried to quiet down the crowd and answer their questions, all the while heading towards his home. Upon reaching the house, he turned and said to the people gathered there, "Go to your homes and rest. We should have your answers tomorrow." Those gathered turned and went to their homes and Shamda, Jack and Stan entered the house.

Jack saw them first. They were on the floor, feet and hands tied and a gag over their mouths – the crying baby laying on the chair. Stan ran to them and started untying them while Jack ran for the bedroom. When he saw the empty bed he returned and started to help Stan.

"Sir," Sam said, "They took Daniel and Melayna. I tried to call you on the radio but…"

Jack saw the pieces of the smashed radio scattered in front of the fireplace and said, "Did they give any indication where they were headed?"

"No, Sir. I tried to get them to tell me what happened at the council meeting but they wouldn't say, It sounded like they went to the left towards the edge of town."

"How long ago, Carter?"

"I'm not sure."

As Stan finished untying Janet she said, "You have to hurry, Colonel! I think they plan on killing them!"

"That would be my guess, too," said Jack. "Shamda! Do you have horses?"

"No, Colonel. Vis Ubanians are forbidden to own horses." Shamda had picked up the screaming baby and was trying to quiet her. He handed her to Janet and then said to Stan, "This is Eelo's dirty work. He had this arranged, I'm sure of it."

Stan looked at Jack and said, "Can you track them?"

"Yeah, sure. But, I wish we had Teal'c here. He's much better at it."

o

Teal'c had just talked to General Hammond and was now waiting for the gate to re-open and four others SG teams to come through.

When the gate finally opened, Colonel Reynolds with SG-3, Colonel Dixon with SG-13, Colonel Raimi with SG-22 and Colonel Harper with SG-5 came through.

"Which way to the village, Teal'c,?" asked Reynolds.

"I will show you," answered Teal'c and headed down the path at a comfortable jog. The others followed and Reynolds ordered them to stay alert.

After traveling for about ten minutes, Teal'c held up one fist and the others squatted behind him and watched as he examined the ground before him.

"I believe a large group of people have cross here since I went to contact General Hammond."

"Can you tell which way and how many?" Dixon asked.

"They are headed west and there are many. At least ten and they also have a wagon."

Raimi asked "Where would they be going this late at night?"

"I do not know," Teal'c answered. He used his radio and said, "O'Neill?"

"Yeah, Teal'c. We got trouble here. Did you get any reinforcements?"

"I did." He told Jack which teams came through. "I have also found tracks from a wagon and a large group of people. What has transpired?"

Jack explained and then said, "That's probably the goons who came and grabbed Daniel and Melayna. What's your position?"

"We are about a mile from the village?"

"Can you follow them? We think they plan on executing our kids."

"I can."

"Okay. I'll meet up with you soon."

Teal'c and the others followed the tracks. It was slow going due to the darkness but they made their way along.

o

Jack left Janet and Sam with the others and headed towards Eelo's house. He pushed the door open and went inside to find the way blocked by Eelo's personal guards. Jack aimed his P-90 at them and said, "Get him. We need to talk."

They refused to move but Eelo came out of a room in the back of the house and said, "What is this? You invade my home and aim weapons at me? How dare you?"

Jack shouted, "Where are they taking them?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Cut the crap, Eelo! You had Daniel and Melayna dragged from Shamda's house and taken away. I want to know where!"

"I have nothing to say!"

Eelo's smug demeanor only angered Jack further.

Jack said, "Fine. We'll just let the people of this village know what is happening and they can decide what to do with you!"

"You can do nothing! My people support me! They will stand against you and your disgraceful behavior. Your immoral comrade and his whore who sin willingly will be executed and there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

"You're delusional, Eelo! The only people who back you are the 'yes men,' who follow you like a dog follows his master, looking for crumbs. The rest of the people here will turn on you in a heartbeat when they find out what you've done.

Jack left and headed back towards Shamda's house.

He and Stan helped the women pack up the rest of their belongings and Shamda had some villagers help carry the equipment.

"What should I tell my people?" Shamda asked as they went outside.

Jack said, "Can you get them to the gate quickly?"

"It will take some time. They will want to gather their things."

Jack looked at Sam and said, "Do you know of a planet we can take them right away that we can help them rebuild on?"

"Yes, I think so. We came across one last month that had a temperate climate, plenty of fresh drinking water and no sign of Goa'uld. I have the address in my laptop."

"Okay, you head for the gate with Janet. Take the baby to the SGC and leave her there."

Janet said, "I'll contact Dr. Sawyer. She'll start checking her over."

"Good," Jack said. "Shamda will bring his people there and Sam, you let Hammond know what's going on and then come back and lead the Vis Ubanian's there. Stan, can you stay with Shamda and help organize them?"

"Sure. We'll get them there as soon as we can."

"Okay. I'm going to meet up with Teal'c and go find Daniel and Melayna."

He took off at a run towards the edge of town and disappeared into the darkness.

Sam looked back and saw the town was quiet but knew it wouldn't remain that way for long. Even as she watched, she saw people emerging from their homes with their belongings wrapped in bundles. The exodus would soon begin.

o

The wagon bounced along over uneven ground as it made it's way over fields and rocks. Axtria knew that in order for this to succeed, he would have to get well away from the village. He knew of a secluded spot a few hours away where the bodies could be hung and then buried without anyone knowing about it. He knew that nobody had followed them from the village and he was sure of success.

Meanwhile, Teal'c followed the trail through the woods and out into the open countryside. He figured that the wagon and it's followers were about three hours ahead of him, according to his discussion with O'Neill. He hoped he wouldn't be too late as the night grew darker with cloud cover that obscured the moonlight.

Reynolds had taken his team ahead to a high hill on their right and returned saying, "I can't see anything moving on the hills ahead. I think they're still a good distance ahead of us."

Teal'c gave a low growl and then said, "Indeed. I believe the distance between us and them grows. We need to pick up the pace."

The whole group started to run behind Teal'c as he scanned the ground with his flashlight, stopping occasionally to inspect a print in the ground or a rut in the path. He stood for a moment at a stream and said, "Wait here." He crossed and then yelled back, "They have turned here!"

The men waded through the thigh high water and gathered around Teal'c. He showed them that the path had cut off to the left and seemed to head uphill toward a boulder field. Teal'c knew that it would be hard to track them through that and hoped they'd turn off again before reaching it.

o

Daniel and Melayna had both been tied up and were bruised from being jostled around the back of the wagon. When he complained, the wagon was stopped and he was gagged.

They continued on into the night and he was of two minds. He wanted them to stop so that he could stop bouncing around the back of the wagon, but that would mean that they reached their destination and his and Melayna's eventual death.

He prayed that his team would find them soon. He knew that once Jack found they were gone, he would come after them.

_'Please hurry, Jack!'_


	8. At Death's Door

Adrift

**AN: A BIG THANKS to everyone who has reviewed. **

Chapter Eight – At Death's Door

Daniel noticed that the wagon slowed a bit and as he looked up he saw a thick canopy of trees. He could smell the faint odor of water on the wind and a hint of jasmine in the air. He was glad that they'd left the path through the boulder field and as he glanced at Melayna he could see the fear in her eyes, even in the dark. He thought about that for a moment. When he was on Vis Uban, he never saw her. The tent was dark and if he'd seen her in the daylight, he wouldn't have recognized her. He never heard her voice except for the whispers in the dark. Now, she had been so traumatized that she wouldn't speak. And they would both die before she'd ever get that chance again. He tried to remain calm but he felt his heart pounding in his chest and hoped desperately that they would be rescued in time. He looked around him and tried to take stock. _'Twelve men. Definitely outnumbered here. Well, duh, as Jack would say. They have clubs, knives, a shovel and a bunch of rope. I guess I know what that's for. Apparently, we're going for the latest fashion in neck ties.'_ he thought grimly.

The wagon continued on down a sloping path into what Daniel thought might be a canyon. He could just make out tall rock formations around them. The wagon stopped and one of the guards brought out a lantern and lit it. The light reflected off sandstone spires that must have reached ninety to a hundred feet high.

At last, they stopped in a small clearing where Borrun produced a shovel and told one of the guards to dig a hole.

"Why me?" he complained. "Make him dig his own grave!" He gestured towards Daniel who watched the exchange from the back of the wagon. One of the men untied Daniel's feet and hauled him out of the wagon and then gave him a shove towards Axtria.

"Untie his hands," Axtria commanded and watched as Borrun stepped behind Daniel and undid the knot binding his hands together. Daniel brought his arms around and rubbed his wrists, wincing at the effort. He stood glaring at Axtria as Borrun picked up the shovel and threw it on the ground at Daniel's feet. Daniel picked it up and thought it might make a pretty good weapon but it seemed the guards whom had circled around him all had the same idea and stepped closer and raised their knives and clubs.

Daniel shook his head in amusement and started to dig. _'They have no idea what kind of trouble their going to be in when Jack gets his hands on them. I almost pity them.'_

He knew he needed to stall for time so he didn't dig too deep or too fast.

Axtria didn't seem to care on way or another. He wasn't in a hurry and thought they might make camp back up the road a piece when they were finished here. He really didn't like the look of the leader of the earthlanders and decided he'd put off returning in hopes that Eelo would have them through the chaapa'ai before he returned.

Daniel watched as another guard got out a rope and started to fashion a noose from it. _'Please, Jack! Teal'c! Somebody! I'm running out of time here!'_

o

Teal'c and the SG teams observed the group from a position high up the trail. The darkness worked in their favor as they watched the group below and quietly discussed their plan. They could easily make out Daniel digging in the ground and Melayna tied up and laying in the back of the wagon. Seeing as they would probably be spotted if they went down the path, they decided to flank the group on both sides. It would take a few moments for them to get in position and Teal'c hoped that they had enough time.

Colonel Reynolds pointed to the people below and said, "It looks like they plan on hanging them."

"Indeed," said Teal'c. "Daniel Jackson seems to be doing a poor job of digging their graves. That will give us time to get into position."

Colonel Harper said, "Daniel knows we won't leave him behind. He'll be expecting us."

Before they could get into place, Teal'c heard someone approaching from behind and signaled for everyone to take cover. As he watched, Colonel O'Neill cautiously made his way to Teal'c's side and said, "What've we got?"

Teal'c explained and Jack nodded in agreement. "The plan is good but we need someone down there when all hell breaks loose. Teal'c, you and I will get as close as we can without being spotted. I want to be able to grab Daniel and Melayna as soon as the smoke clears. Dixon, you're team is with us."

Harper said, "Sir, what's going on back at the village?"

"Shamda is leading the rest of the Vis Ubanians to the gate to meet up with the group that went with Sam. She's already got a gate address and we're hoping to get them all through before sunrise. I doubt they can get out of there without Eelo knowing about it so that's why we need to hurry and get done here so we can get back and provide cover. I have a feeling Eelo's not going to like it when he finds out that half his work force is quitting town."

He signaled the teams to move out and then he and Teal'c made their way down the path, hiding behind boulders and trees as they went. Zats in hand, they waited for the signal on his radio that would tell him that everyone was ready. The teams spread out and stealthily crept forward, stepping over and around rocks and trees as they searched out defensible positions.

Jack's group was still too far away to use zats. If they tried that, Eelo's men might just kill Danial and Melayna before he could get there. He watched helplessly as the hole Daniel was digging got deeper and deeper and thought, _'C'mon guys! What's taking you so long?'_

o

Shamda had spread the word that the rest Vis Ubanians were to head for the chaapa'ai and he was currently at his house packing some of his belongings in a satchel. About half the people had left with Sam in the quiet of the night and he hoped they could all get out before Eelo and his thugs realized what was happening.

Eelo was talking with some of the Bokan elders and felt quite sure that the civil unrest would settle down once Axtria returned and the earthlanders left for good. He was sure that they could escort them to the chaapa'ai and make them leave. Then they would bury their chaapa'ai and not have to worry about it any more. Things could go on as they had before and the Bokans would have superiority over the Vis Ubanians once again. They wouldn't be able to leave and he would remain in control. He would have Shamda executed publicly to make an example out of him. Shamda's sons, who had gone to live in another tribe a few days walk from here, would be hunted down and executed as well, leaving no chance of retribution. Eelo smiled. He had it all figured out. He decided that since it was so late, he would retire for the night and talk to Axtria in the morning. He sent the elders home and went off to bed.

o

Sam had arranged for everyone to meet at the edge of the forest and she and Janet took the baby and waited there for them. She watched as they approached and then led the first group of Vis Ubanians out into the forest and cautioned everyone to be as quiet as possible. It was slow going and the group was spread out a long way but they finally made it to the gate.

Janet watched as Sam dialed in the coordinates for earth, all the while holding the baby close. "I'll tell General Hammond where you're taking them and have them send supplies. Good luck, Sam." She enacted her GDO code and then walked into the event horizon and disappeared. Sam dialed P3Y-777 and waited for the gate to dial up. Then she said, "When you get there, keep going and spread out so that everyone can get through. Our leader will send supplies and I'll be there shortly to help set things up. Don't worry, it's a nice place and there aren't any other people on the planet. I think you will all be happy there."

The event horizon kawooshed and then settled back to it's flat surface. The group made it's way forward and everyone lined up and stepped through.

o

Janet saw General Hammond heading for the stairs and met him in the corridor outside the control room. He looked at the bundle in her arms and said, "Who do you have there, Dr. Fraiser?"

"This is Daniel and Melayna's daughter. They haven't named her yet. She's underweight, Sir, and I want to contact a doctor I know to come and look her over. She's worked with off world refugees before so she already has her security clearance. You might remember Dr Sawyer."

"I do and I'll have her contacted right away." He looked back him and saw Walter trailing behind, making notes.

"I'll get right on it, Sir," Walter said as he turned around and headed for a phone.

He followed Janet into the infirmary and watched as she placed the baby on one of the beds. When she unwrapped the tiny girl, General Hammond looked at her and said, "There's no mistaking who her father is. Look at those eyes." The baby had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen on a newborn and they almost matched Daniel's for color. He reached forward and took the tiny fist in his hand and said, "Is she healthy?"

"I think so, Sir. Except for being small, she seems okay. I want Christine to look at her and run some tests to make sure but I think she's fine."

"Good. Keep me apprised, Doctor." He turned and left the room as Janet got busy taking care of her little patient.

o

The hole Daniel was digging was to his waist when Axtria said he could stop. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew that when he crawled out, he and Melayna would be hanged. So, he was understandably reluctant to leave the hole. But, he couldn't stay down there either. They could just hit him over the head and cover him with dirt. So, he tossed the shovel out of the hole and made his way out. Axtria had Borrun move the wagon towards the edge of the clearing where a large tree stood. Two ropes had been slung over a limb and were tied off to the trunks of the trees. Daniel looked up at the nooses and his knees almost gave out.

His hands were shaking as he took off his gag and said,"Look," he said. "Just let us go back through the chaapa'ai. You can tell Eelo that you killed us and buried our bodies and he'll never know the difference."

"I don't think so," said Axtria. "I've been looking forward to hanging this whore ever since we found out she was pregnant with your get. You both have caused too much trouble and I'll be glad to be rid of you. Now, get up into the wagon."

Daniel was shoved towards the back of the wagon and then he reluctantly climbed up and knelt next to Melayna. They were both grabbed and made to stand and she shook like a leaf while Borrun tied her hands behind her and slipped the noose around her neck. Then Borrun tied Daniel's hands behind him and slipped the noose around his neck and tightened it. He got down from the wagon and went to stand next to the horses.

Jack saw what was happening and it almost felt like he was moving through thick mud. He didn't think he would get there in time to save his friend.

Axtria was ready to give the order to move the wagon when he heard someone yell, "Don't move! Raise your hands, all of you! Now!" They did as they were told and Jack and Teal'c stepped forward. "Get them down from that wagon and untie them."

Axtria moved slowly towards the back of the wagon, all the while watching Jack and Teal'c. As he approached the wagon, one of the Bokan men crept up behind Jack and hefted the club to hit him in the head.

The lights on the P-90's flipped on and a shot rang out as the man with the club hit the ground. The horses panicked at the sound of the gun shot and jolted forward and away from the clearing towards the path. Daniel and Melayna were swept off their feet and were hanging from the tree when Teal'c ran forward and started to saw at the ropes with his knife. Colonel Dixon and his men ran to Daniel and Melayna and tried to hoist them up but they couldn't ease the tension on the ropes. Jack joined Teal'c and they worked desperately to free the captives. Shots continued to ring out as the Bokan men tried to make a run for it. Axtria was hit in the leg an went down next to the hole. Borrun fell into the hole with a loud, "Oof!" and didn't try to get out. Bullets were flying everywhere and the SG teams made sure to keep the Bokans away from Jack and Teal'c as they sawed at the ropes.

The shooting was over very quickly and the Bokans were apprehended.

Melayna was the first to stop struggling and within seconds Daniel did the same. Jack was sure they were dead when the rope holding Daniel was finally sawed in two. Within seconds, Dixon's men caught him and lowered him to the ground and then lowered Melayna and carefully laid her next to Daniel. Jack and Teal'c worked feverously to untie the nooses from their necks just as the rest of the SG teams entered the clearing.

Reynolds helped Jack and said, "We need to hold his head still. His neck might be broken." He looked at Dixon and said, "Her's too." They got the ropes away and Jack carefully put his ear to Daniel's chest. "He's alive. Raimi, get Lt. Ferguson over here and get some neck braces on these two." He leaned forward and looked at Danie's face which had turned a unhealthy shade of purple and said "Daniel? Buddy? C'mon, wake up." There was no response at all.

Tony Ferguson was a paramedic and had the emergency supplies and the training needed to access the situation. Ferguson ran over and got out his penlight to check Daniel's eyes. "His pupils are reacting to light. That's good." He continued to examine Daniel and checked his neck. It was severely bruised and raw where the rope had abraded the skin but his airway was clear. He was sure there would be some swelling so he intubated them both and then got both patients fitted with neck braces and had them carefully loaded onto back boards. Neither Daniel nor Melayna responded to the first aid and soon they were covered with blankets and secured on stretchers.

By the time Ferguson was done, Jack had removed himself from the busy group and was sitting at the base of a tree, trying to keep his emotions under control. Teal'c knelt on one knee before him and asked, "Are you well, O'Neill?"

Jack looked at Teal'c for a moment and then said, "That was too close, T. Way too close."

"I agree. I am very concerned for Daniel Jackson and Melayna's well being."

Ferguson came over to Jack and said, "Sir, we've got them secured and ready to go. I suggest we use the wagon to transport them but we'll have to go slow and try to avoid any uneven spots. We have the stretchers in the wagon resting on everyone's packs to try to cushion the movement. Some of the guys will ride along and try to keep them from getting jostled. The rest will walk ahead of the horses and shine their flashlights on the road. They'll try to lead us around any rough spots. It's the best we can do, Sir."

Jack nodded and said, "That's fine, Major. Let's get moving" Jack figured they had about 4 more hours before dawn and it would be a long, torturous walk.

The procession slowly made it's way up the path towards the lip of the canyon, carefully conveying their precious cargo. Jack rode in the wagon and sat next to Daniel while Teal'c walked ahead of the group, leading the way back home.


	9. Rescue

Adrift

Chapter Nine – Rescue

Dr. Sawyer gave Daniel and Melayna's baby a thorough examination and declared her healthy, though a big small for a full term infant. "It's possible that she wasn't conceived until right before Daniel left Vis Uban and that she's actually a preemie. That could explain her weight and size."

"Right," said Janet. "I doubt she knew she was pregnant until after the third or fourth month so she was probably safe until then."

Dr. Sawyer said, "So, if she wasn't given sufficient nutrition during second and third trimesters, well… even so, this baby is still in good shape. She can hear just fine and her eyesight seems as it should be, for all that. There could be developmental problems but there's no way of knowing that right now. I think they're very lucky."

"I don't know about lucky, considering all they're going through right now, but this little girl is sure a blessing." Janet held her close and kissed the top of the infant's head. "Hopefully, this problem can be resolved peacefully and your mommy and daddy can come home."

o

Eelo heard shouting from outside the front of his house and decided he'd better get out of bed and see what the problem was. When he reached the foyer of his home, two of his guards were arguing but stopped when they saw him.

"What is the matter? Why did you wake me from my rest?"

"I apologize, Chief Elder," one of the men said, "I thought I should report to you. The Vis Ubanians are gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?" Eelo was confused. _'This has to be a bad joke.'_

"Just that. All of them are gone."

"That's ridiculous! If half the town left, we would know about it. They can't have just disappeared."

"They have left and I believe they are headed for the Chaapa'ai."

Eelo was furious. "They have no right! The problem with the two convicted prisoners is solved. I sent them away with Axtria and he's going to take care of the problem and then return here. There is no need for them to leave! Go! Rally the troops! We must apprehend them!"

Eelo turned and headed back to his room to dress while the guards set out for their headquarters. They mounted their horses and took up the chase. Eelo soon joined the hunt and he was confident that they would catch them.

o

The march out of the canyon was slow going and interrupted with frequent detours around low spots and rocks. Daniel and Melayna were held as securely as possible against sudden movement as the wagon swayed back and forth. The SG crew members did everything they could to keep them still and those who led the group tried to steer the wagon around the obstacles. The Bokan prisoners had their hands zip-tied and one of the ropes they used to hang Daniel and Melayna was now being used to string them together. They marched along, occasionally throwing insults at the SG team members but they didn't they give them too much trouble.

Jack was examining the rope that had been used to hang Daniel. Colonel Dixon was walking next to the wagon and said, "What are you thinking, Jack?"

"New rope," Jack said as he showed it to him. "They hung him with a new rope."

"Is that significant?"

"Yeah, it could be. New ropes stretch. I'm not sure but it's possible that Daniel isn't as badly injured as he could be. If the rope stretched, like I think it did, he would have only lost consciousness for a few seconds. If that's true, we're still looking at neck trauma but not total strangulation. I might be wrong about this but it's an idea."

"What about the woman's rope."

"Old." Jack looked at him and then turned away. "She won't be as lucky."

They didn't talk any more after that. Jack was lost in his thoughts while watching over Daniel and Dixon was busy walking along side the wagon and watching out for holes.

After leaving the canyon and traveling on level ground for a bit, Lt. Ferguson checked his patients and said they were stable. Jack called a halt and let everyone take a break and said, "Five minutes," to the SG members. He wanted to get everyone back to the gate as soon as possible but he knew that everyone was tired.

Teal'c went on ahead to check the terrain and soon returned with news.

Jack, Reynolds, and the rest of the team leaders were talking when Teal'c ran up to them. Jack said, "What have you got, T?"

"The immediate path ahead is clear and should not give us any trouble. However, I saw torches in the distance and I do not believe it is Shamda and the Vis Ubanians."

"How far?"

"Far. I believe they are headed for the Stargate. I do not believe that they are looking for us."

Jack said, "Okay, if you're right, and you always are, that means that Stan and Shamda and the Vis Ubanians left town and Eelo found out. How far to the gate from here?"

"I cannot be sure but possibly two miles."

Jack turned and said to Reynolds, "Take two teams and head for the gate. Carter should be there. Stan is with Shamda and the other group headed there." He paused in thought for a moment as Reynolds and Raimi left with their teams and then said, "What is Eelo up to? He can't possibly have enough troops to take on all the Vis Ubanians!"

Teal'c said, "He may feel that he can force them all back by taking hostages."

Dixon said, "Maybe Colonel Carter has them through the gate by now."

"We're talking about a few thousand people," Jack said. "We hoped to have them all through by sunrise but that means she had to get everyone there and on their way without any trouble. You never know with a group that large. People trip and get hurt. Kids slow ya down." He looked at the two remaining teams he had and said, "We better get going. Teal'c, can you lead us in the dark without flashlights? I don't want to give our position away."

"Is that safe for Daniel Jackson and Melayna? The road may be rough."

"You scouted ahead, you tell me?"

Teal'c thought about the path he took and then nodded. "I will try."

"Good. Let's go." Jack returned to his spot in the wagon and checked Daniel. His friend was still out and seemed okay for the time being.

Ferguson looked at him and said, "They're okay, Sir. But, I'll feel a whole lot better if we can get them to the infirmary."

"Me, too," Jack said. "Doc Fraiser is gonna have a fit when she sees what happened to them."

They were quiet as the wagon started to move and Jack looked up and noticed that the clouds were thinning out and he could see stars. The moon would be up soon and that would work to their advantage. He looked at Daniel and thought, _'Hang in there, Buddy.'_

o

Sam looked at her watch and noted that about half her group were through and she'd been there two hours. Everything would be okay if Shamda's group got there soon. _'Did Jack get to Daniel and Melayna in time? Oh, I hope so. We can't lose him again!'_

She looked out into the distance and saw that a large group of people were approaching. Soon, Stan appeared followed by Shamda and the rest of the group was trailing behind him.

She smiled when she saw Stan and said, "You made good time. Is that everyone?"

Stan said, "There were a few who refused to leave. Said they'd take their chances.'Better the devil you know…"

"Yeah, well I hope it all works out for them. I've got everyone moving along and if we can keep up the pace, we should do alright. The gate should close again in a few minutes." She looked at Shamda and said, "The gate or Chaapa'ai only stays open for 38 minutes and then it shuts down. We'll redial it and we'll keep doing that until everyone is through. It would be great if we could keep it open but that's not possible."

Shamda nodded and said, "I am grateful for your help, Madam."

Sam nodded and looked at her watch. Then she said, "Everyone needs to stop again. The gate's going to shut down." Those at the bottom of the hill paused and watched as the event horizon disappeared and then Sam stepped forward and dialed it again. After she had it open, she nodded to the head of the next group and they proceeded forward. She turned back to Stan and said, "Was there any trouble leaving the town?"

"No. The Bokan's were all in their homes, as far as we could tell. Eelo had some guards posted but we got around them. I can't believe how arrogant that man is. He's so confident that he's got everyone in his grip."

Sam gave him a serious look and then said, "Yeah, but he'll be very dangerous if he finds out otherwise."

"Let's hope he doesn't. Maybe we can get these people through a little faster."

"I doubt it. At first, they were hesitant to step into the event horizon but now they're almost running up the ramp. I don't want anyone to trip and cause a stampede."

Stan nodded and watched as an old man led a donkey loaded with his possessions. "Kinda reminds me of that story about Moses and all those people leaving Egypt."

Sam smiled, "I know, except we don't have a large body of water to cross. Just this little ring that looks like it's full of water."

Shamda perked up and said, "I would like to hear that story."

"As soon as we get everyone across and settled, I'll read it to you. It's quite interesting," said Stan.

After a few more people had gone through, Sam looked up and saw a mob on horseback riding towards the group of Vis Ubanians. She grabbed her P-90 and stepped towards the intruders. After spotting Eelo, she said, "Eelo! Go back to your village and leave these people alone."

"No! They are not allowed to leave. They must return now!" He pointed his finger at her. "You earthlanders are to go, now! Do not return."

"First of all," Sam said, "It's kinda late for you to be ordering the Vis Ubanians around. Most of them are already through the gate and happy to be relocated. Second, We'll be glad to go when the rest of them are through, and not until then."

Stan stood next to Shamda and Sam and said, "Chief Elder, look around you. You're outnumbered. You can't win this fight."

Eelo pointed at the people and said, "They don't know how to fight. They're just peasants and my men are trained to fight!"

Stan looked at him and said, "So, you would beat these people into submission and then what? Force them to go back to the village for what? To be degraded by you and your people. Look around, Eelo. They will not go back with you. They already have their freedom."

Reynolds and Raimi and their teams stepped out of the trees and flanked Eelo and his guards. They aimed their guns at the Bokans and stood ready to defend the Vis Ubanians.

Stan said, "You're out-manned and out-gunned, Eelo. I suggest you turn around and head back to your village."

Eelo looked furious but he turned his horse around and rode back the way he came.

Sam watched him go and said to Reynolds, "Where's Colonel O'Neill?"

"He's on his way but it will be a while before he gets here."

Sam looked at him and said, "Why?

Reynolds explained what happened to Daniel and Melayna and that the two of them were alive but Lt. Ferguson was worried. "They're not in good shape, Carter."

Sam was stunned. "Daniel never gets a break, does he? I think there's some kind of cosmic plot against him."

"It sure seems that way." Reynolds hadn't known Daniel from the beginning as he had worked at Area 51 before being transferred to the SGC. But, he had a great deal of respect for the Archeologist and hoped that he survived this latest ordeal.

Sam looked at him and said, "I want you to stay and watch to make sure Eelo doesn't return and try something. I don't trust him as far as I can throw a baby grand piano."

He nodded and said, "He's a power hungry fool. Don't worry. We won't let him get away with anything."

Shamda watched the exchange and said, "I am concerned for Arrom's well-being. Will he survive?"

"I'm sure that Colonel O'Neill is doing everything he can for him," Sam said.

Shamda said, "Should we perhaps have your lady doctor return, just in case?"

She thought about it for a moment and said, "That's probably not a bad idea. Stan, can you go back to the SGC and fill Janet in on what's going on? If nothing else, she can have the medics ready for when they go through."

"I'd be glad to let her know. I'll dial right back and let you know what she decides."

As soon as they 38 minutes were up at the gate, he dialed earth and went through. A few minutes later, the gate opened and Sam got a transmission through her radio. It was Janet. "Sam! I'm coming through!"

"Okay, Janet, we're waiting."

Sam's radio transmitted another message from Jack. "Carter! We're about a half mile out! Get Janet here quick! Melayna's seizing!"

Janet popped out of the event horizon a few seconds later with a team of medics in her wake. She came towards Sam, Reynolds and Raimi and said, "Where are they?"

"There about a half mile that way," Sam said as she pointed off into the distance.

Reynolds said, "I can get you to them, Doctor." They headed off into the darkness and watched as flashlights were turned on in the distance.

The caravan stopped and Janet climbed up into the wagon to check on the two victims. Melayna's seizure had already stopped but Janet was very concerned. She administered medication to keep her calm and checked their heart beats and respiration. "How long since they were hanged?"

Jack looked at his watch and said, "About 3 hours ago. We would have gotten to the gate sooner but we had to climb out of a canyon and the road was rough. We did the best we could."

"You did alright, Colonel. No one could have done better, under the circumstances."

He nodded and said, "Neither one has come to."

"Have you tried talking to them?"

"At first I did, but Daniel was really out of it.

Janet checked Daniel's pupils with her pen light. "Daniel, can you hear me?"

There was no indication that he could. She took his hand and said, "Daniel, if you can hear me squeeze my hand." She held on and watched as his thumb twitched slightly. Jack was watching and said, "Did he move?"

"I'm not sure, Sir." She looked at Daniel and said, "Can you do that again?" This time he moved his index finger and she smiled. "Good job. You're safe now, okay? We're almost home." His finger twitched again and she smiled at Jack. He looked relieved and she said to him, "Talk to him, Sir. He can hear you."

"Doc, he was hung with a new rope. I don't think he had his airway blocked for more than a few seconds. It couldn't have been much more before we cut them down. But, Reynolds said that the both quit struggling right before the rope was cut."

"What about her?"

"Old rope. She might not be as lucky."

She moved over to Melayna and tried the same tests with her but with no response. She shook her head and said, "I'll run some tests when we get to the infirmary."

The wagon approached the group at the gate and Shamda ran forward. "Does Arrom live?"

Jack hopped down and said, "Yes, old friend. He's still alive. So is Melayna." _'For now,' _he thought.

Shamda stood back as the stretchers were carefully unloaded from the wagon. Meanwhile, Sam had already dialed the SGC and held the crowd back so that Janet and the rest of the teams could go through.

Reynolds and his team waited and he said, "Sam, I know that you want to go along. We'll wait here and get these people through to their new home."

She nodded and handed him a piece of paper with the gate coordinates on it. "I'll send some supplies as soon as I can."

He nodded as she turned and took Shamda's arm and followed Daniel's stretcher through the gate.


	10. Now What?

Adrift

Chapter Ten – Now What?

The medics exited the gate first with the stretchers and were followed by Janet who was immediately ordering those around her to get the patients on the gurneys and down the hall to the elevators as fast as possible. Sam followed with Shamda while Teal'c and Jack and the rest of the SG teams brought up the rear, escorting the Bokan prisoners. General Hammond approached Jack and said, "Report, Colonel."

"Everyone present and accounted for Sir, including a few strays." He paused as he watched Daniel's gurney disappear into the hallway. "It's not good, Sir. Daniel and Melayna were both hanged. He was just starting to respond to Dr. Fraiser right before we got to the gate. Melayna's a different story. No response and she had a seizure on the way in." He turned and indicated to the Bokans behind him with a nod of his head, "These ugly dogs were the ones who were in charge of the neck tie party. Sir, I suggest you let me beat the crap out of them and then throw them in the brig."

The General gave the prisoners a grave look. "Duly noted, Colonel. I'll take that under advisement. Debrief at 0900. Dismissed." Hammond turned around and headed for his office to make a phone call to the President and the Joint Chiefs. They would need to get a decision on what to do with the prisoners.

Jack and Teal'c headed straight for the infirmary for their post mission check-ups and they both desperately wanted to find out what was happening with Daniel. The elevator ride was quiet, both men lost in their thoughts as they rode up to the Medical Department level. Upon entering the hallway, they were surrounded by all types of medical personnel. Most were running in and out of the Triage wing and they stopped there when they saw Sam and Shamda seated in chairs in the alcove off the hallway.

"Any news?" Jack had his hat off and was busy mangling it between his hands.

"Not yet. Just before we got here, Daniel opened his eyes just a bit but that's all we know. It hasn't been that long."

"I know. Damn it! Why does this always happen to Daniel? How many times have we stood out here in the hallway waiting to hear from somebody about his condition?"

"I know, Sir. It seems unfair."

SG-1 and some of the other SG team members planted themselves on the chairs and floor and waited for Janet to tell them the news.

o

Dr. Fraiser came through the door an hour later, looking quite worn out and depressed. After looking around and all those assembled there, she took a deep breath and gathered the courage she needed to get through the next few minutes.

General Hammond entered the room and watched as everyone started to get up to stand at attention. "At ease." He looked at Janet and waited.

She said,"Sir, Daniel is stable for the moment. He woke up briefly but I gave him a sedative and he's resting. I'm concerned about the swelling and bruising and the possibility of a blood clot getting loose. I've got him on blood thinners and he's on a respirator."

Everyone looked at her and waited for her next pronouncement.

"Melayna didn't make it."

It seemed like everyone in the room groaned collectively. Jack said, "Details?"

"I think she was just too weak to begin with and being hanged didn't help any." Her sarcasm was sharp and laced with anger. "Her neck was broke and she never regained consciousness. If she'd lived, she would have been paralyzed from the neck down, on life support and not able to take care of herself."

Jack nodded. "So, we can charge the Bokans with murder and attempted murder. I'm going for the death penalty, if my opinion counts for anything."

General Hammond said, "We'll have legal take a look at this and see what they recommend. I finally got in contact with the Tok'ra council. They relayed the message to Jacob and he should be here sometime in the next few days."

Sam looked at him and said, "Thank you, Sir."

Hammond nodded and said, "What's the news on the baby?"

"She's doing very well. Dr. Sawyer believes she's actually premature and she's very lucky, all things considered. Daniel's going to have to find a name for her but until then, we're calling her 'Baby Jackson.'

He nodded and then said, "I want to say how proud I am of all of you." He stopped for a moment, as if in thought. "This was one mission that went terribly wrong but not through any fault from anyone here. It seems that the Bokan Chief Elder had a lot of people hoodwinked."

"Yes, Sir." Jack said as he watched General Hammond head back towards the elevator. He turned back to Janet and said, "When can we see Daniel?"

"I'll let you see him for a few minutes but that's all. He's going to be out for a while. Oh, and he doesn't know about Melayna, yet, so don't say anything in front of him. I want to wait until Jacob is finished with healing him before we tell him."

Jack nodded and followed her into the ICU. When he saw Daniel, he barely recognized his friend. Daniel's face and neck were swollen and dark from the bruising. He reached for Daniel's hand and held it for a moment. Then he turned and sat in the chair by the bed, determined that nothing less than a pack of C-4 would get him to move.

Janet saw the determination on his face and said, "Fine, I knew you would do this anyway. Call me if he starts to wake up and you try to get some sleep. You can use the empty bed next to Daniel's, if you want."

Jack nodded and settled in for the long haul. A few minutes later, Janet let Sam and Teal'c into the room with strict instructions that they all try to rest. Sam watched the monitors around Daniel's bed, knowing from previous experience how to read all the data presented on them, and then sat in the chair that Jack had vacated. Teal'c stood at the end of the bed and watched his fallen friend. He would remain in the room until Jacob arrived. They all would.

o

Daniel woke several times in the next few days but each time seemed to bring about panic so everyone tried to talk to him to keep him calm. He couldn't express with words what he wanted to say but all those around him knew he had questions. Sam told him not to worry but she saw the pain and felt somehow that he knew exactly what had happened with Melayna. Janet would eventually sedate him so that he could rest comfortably without pain and he would drift off with a frown on his face.

"He doesn't like being kept in the dark," Sam said when they were out in the hallway.

"I know," said Janet. "He can't talk yet so if we tell him what happened, he's going to want to ask questions and he's going to be very angry when he can't. He's still in a lot of pain."

Sam nodded and wished her father would hurry.

Whenever Daniel was fully awake, he would either start pounding his right fist against the bed railing or wag his feet back and forth to get their attention. They would ask him if he needed anything and he would have this heart wrenching look on his face and they knew what he wanted. He wanted them to tell him about Melayna but they knew he'd have to wait, so they stayed quiet about her.

After one particularly stressful evening when Daniel just couldn't get comfortable, even while sedated, Sam brought the baby in and sat in the chair rocking her and singing to her quietly. Baby's blue eyes looked up at her with a frown, so much like her father's, that Sam almost laughed. "You look just like your daddy," she whispered.

Jack was sitting next to her and said,"Poor kid. Stuck with a face like that." He grinned at Sam as she scowled at him.

"She's beautiful."

"I know. I'm just kidding." He looked up and watched as Daniel's legs moved restlessly under the blanket. He saw Daniel opening and closing his hand and wondered if he was waking up. When he stood up, he glanced at Daniel and saw that indeed, his eyes were open and he was looking at him. He turned towards Sam and said, "Hey, bring her over here."

Sam carried Baby over to the bed and leaned forward to show her to Daniel. "Your little girl's awake and she's doing great."

Daniel's eyes grew wide as he saw his daughter and then he seemed to smile around the tubing. He reached forward with his right hand and tried to caress her with his finger. Sam held her close to him and then said, "Would you like to hold her?"

He got an anxious look on his face and she said, "I'll help. Don't worry, we won't let you drop her."

Janet came in and saw the discussion taking place so she said, "Let's raise the bed up a little."

They got Daniel into a semi-reclining position and Sam placed Baby along his right arm and chest. He drew is arm protectively around her and looked with awe at his girl.

He looked then at Janet and she said, "She's tired. I can lay her on your chest for a bit, if you like. She's not very heavy – just under five pounds." She placed Baby on his chest with her face towards Daniel and then watched as his hands cradled her there.

Baby looked up at her daddy and gazed into his eyes for a bit and then she gave a little sigh, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Daniel tried to stay awake but he really was exhausted and yet, very satisfied to have his baby sleeping there. Sam looked at Janet and they both grinned.

Janet said, "She can stay for a few minutes and then I'll take her back to her isolette."

Sam nodded and after checking Daniel's monitors, Janet left to see to her other patients.

About fifteen minutes later, she returned and saw that Daniel was finally sleeping deeply. He didn't seem to be in extreme pain so she held off on the heavier dose of pain killers and gave him some Ibuprofen instead. She carefully lifted Baby and put her in the isolette but decided that the incubator could stay in the room with Daniel as it seemed to help him to have her so near.

o

Four evenings later, Jacob came through the gate and he apologized profusely. "I'm sorry, George," he said. "It drove me nuts knowing I was needed here and couldn't get here faster."

"Well, you're here now so don't worry about it." George smiled and said, "Did the council explain why you were needed?"

"No, fill me in. Is Sam okay?"

"She's fine. It's Daniel."

"Now, why am I not surprised. What'd the kid get into this time?"

George explained as they headed for the infirmary and soon they were in Daniel's room discussing the case with Janet.

Sam greeted her father with a hug and a kiss and said, "Can you help, Dad?"

"Sure, kid." He looked around the room and noticed the isolette. After looking at the sleeping baby, he took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm sorry I'm too late for her mother."

Sam nodded and then watched as her father got out the healing device and went to stand by Daniel's bed. Daniel was awake and smiled, in his limited way, at Jacob.

"So, Danny, are you ready?"

Daniel blinked and Jack said, "He said 'yes'. We taught him to say 'yes' and 'no'.

Jacob looked at Jack and grinned. Then he looked back at Daniel and said, "He sounds so proud!" Then he held the healing device over Daniel's neck and closed his eyes in concentration. The device glowed and seemed to pulse as it did it's work.

Daniel closed his eyes and waited patiently. He could feel the swelling ease up on his neck, the pain lifted by degrees as the bruising slowly disappeared. It felt good and painful at the same time and tears came to his eyes as the muscles in his neck tingled. And then, it was over.

Janet had watched the monitors the whole time, just to be sure, but she was quite pleased when Jacob was finished. She said, "I'm going to take the tube out of your throat, now."

Jacob stepped back as a nurse came forward to assist. Soon, after a bit of commotion, Daniel was free of the respirator, endotracheal tube, IV's and all the monitors. Janet handed him a cup of water and watched as Daniel took his first drink in days. She smiled as she took the cup from him and said, "Can you say something?"

He looked around at everyone and said, "Where's Melayna? I've been laying here for days and nobody's talked about her so I know it's serious. What's going on?"

Jack smirked and said, "When it rains, it pours…"

"Very funny, Jack." Daniel seemed angry but he was actually trying to stay calm.

"She's dead, Daniel."

Their eyes locked and he saw the anguish on Daniel's face and then the acceptance. "I knew it. Everyone talked about the baby, the weather, hell, even the hockey play-offs but skated around anything having to do with her. It was driving me nuts but I couldn't get you to understand that I wanted to know what happened."

Teal'c said, "On the contrary, Daniel Jackson. We did indeed know what you wanted but we knew you would have questions so it was deemed practical to wait until you could verbalize them."

"Yeah, Thanks!" Daniel was extremely upset. Having his worst fears confirmed but knowing that they KNEW he wanted news about her and withheld it was another thing.

Janet said, "Think about it for a moment, huh? Wouldn't you have wanted to ask questions?"

He rounded on her with, "You could have anticipated that and given me the facts."

"Yes, and it wouldn't have been enough, would it?"

He pouted for a few moments and then said, "No. You're right." He looked around at everyone and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Sam said as she stepped to the other side of the bed. "We all understand."

"Jacob, I can't thank you enough."

"It's okay, Danny. I'd say don't let this happen again but we know how the Fates seem to have you in their sites."

Daniel took Sam's hand and quietly said, "Tell me what happened."

Sam explained it all to him and he nodded. Then, she turned and went to the isolette to get his daughter. As she walked towards him, he held his arms out and pulled his daughter close. Sam handed him a tissue and then watched as he tried to hold it all together but failed miserably.

Janet picked up on his grief and said, "Okay, everyone out. I want to do a thorough exam and I need privacy and some quiet so, Shoo!"

Everyone filed out and Jack was the last. "He gonna be okay?"

Janet said, "Physically? Let me do the exam and I'll let you know."

She didn't have to say anything else. Daniel's mental state spoke in volumes.

o

The next morning. Daniel was dressed and sitting in a chair, eating his breakfast, while his daughter slept peacefully next to him. Janet came in and took her out of the isolette and laid her on the bed to examine her.

She said, "I don't think she needs that anymore. She's doing just fine without it."

Daniel seemed to be far away. Finally, he said, "I remember when Sha're and I talked about having children. 'Someday,' we'd always said. 'Someday.' Now, She's gone and I have a daughter but my little girl has no mother."

"Life isn't for sissy's" Janet smiled and said, "That's what my dad always said. It's not fair but we deal with it the best we can. And, I heard that Shamda reported back and said that the Vis Ubanians were doing very well. They have a small tent village set up and it looks like they're going to be fine. So, that's a good silver lining to be thankful for."

He nodded. He was glad for them and hoped to visit there someday. Just not any time soon. Finally, he said, "What am I going to do, Janet?"

"Well… first you need to name your daughter."

"I know. I've been thinking and I can't decide on anything. It's such a huge responsibility. Our name is such a defining thing and it shouldn't be taken lightly."

Janet smiled as she wrapped her stethoscope around her neck. "You never would. I'm sure you'll think of something."

He grinned at her and said, "How about 'Janet'?

Her eyebrows lifted and then she said, "Janet Jackson? No, I think one is enough."

He chuckled and then sobered and said, "Sarah. It means 'Princess' in Arabic.

"I think I heard Colonel O'Neill call her 'Princess' the other day when he picked her up."

Daniel smiled. "That's it then. He'll feel proud that he gave her the name."

He looked away and seemed to fidget with his paper napkin.

"Daniel, I'm sure you did everything you could."

He looked up at her and said, "Maybe. I did try to get her to talk to me but Melayna was so traumatized by the time we got to her that she just couldn't."

"I know. But, I also saw how she looked at you. Especially when you were holding Sarah. She loved you."

"No. Admire, maybe. Or, she could have just been infatuated. But, she didn't love me." Daniel looked away and Janet saw the despair written all over his face.

She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I think you're wrong. She never took her eyes off of you. A few times, I came in and you were asleep in the chair next to her bed and she had fallen asleep with her hand on your arm. It was more than infatuation, I'm sure of it. She trusted you and that couldn't have been easy for her to do, considering how she'd been treated by the men on the council. But, it was more than that, too. A woman knows when another woman is looking at a man she loves. I could read her face. She was very much in love."

Daniel watched Janet as she explained it to him and then sighed. "I just wish…"

She rubbed his back and said, "I know. And we did everything we could but I think she was gone before she left the planet. I suspected it but I couldn't be sure until I got her here and checked the monitors for any brain activity. From what Jack said, she probably didn't suffer much. It was probably over with very quickly."

He nodded and then looked at his daughter. Janet followed his eyes and saw that Sarah was awake. "It's time to feed her and I think I'll leave you two alone." She handed him the fresh bottle that she'd brought in with her and watched as he stood and gently picked up his little girl. She squirmed a bit and then settled down to taking her bottle as she watched her father looking down at her.

"What now?" Daniel said.

Janet said, "Now, you get to know your daughter and the rest is up to you." She smiled a big smile and left the room.

He sat down and held Sarah to his chest as he fed her. "Let me tell you a story about a beautiful princess who lived far, far away. She was the daughter of a village chieftain and her name was Sha're."

The End


End file.
